Unexpected Surprise
by Twilight Angel 13
Summary: What if being changed back from a strigoi gave you different powers? What if after all this time Rose could control her own Spirit? 1st story. Please R&R. OOC couples.
1. AN: Redo

OK! So I know I haven't written anything in forever to the few people who have actually read this but I will be redoing the story and it will have the same plot line and characters and all that. I lost interest in writing this story so I just stopped and lately I figured I could start writing it again. I will be doing the other chapters over again and make them better. I will try and make them the same as what they were before but if you want to then you can reread them.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about a twist between Rose and Dimitri. It takes place in Blood Promise right after Rose is taken by Dimitri. In the first few chapters there might be some content that is very similar to Richelle's. But I do not own Vampire Academy. The fabulous Richelle Mead does. She is amazing at this series and I absolutely love her. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Not so friendly encounters<p>

I was slowly beginning to wake up. Through the fog in my mind the events of Dimitri and him knocking me out came flooding back to me in a wave of dizziness. With a jolt of surprise I sat upright quickly, and in doing that I almost fell back down from another wave that hit me. My head was throbbing from pain. I rubbed at a tender spot at the back of my head from where Dimitri must have hit me.

To get a better look at my surroundings I looked around the room. And I realized that I was lying down on what appeared to be a king sized bed placed in the middle of the room. The thick comforter was gold and had intricate designs running through it twisting with darker and lighter gold. The rest of the room seemed oddly bare. All that was there was a small bedside table and lamp next to me. On the other side of me and in front of me there were doors. After further inspection the one next to me went into a bathroom. And as the bed it had the same gold intricate designs except on towels.

I heard a door open up somewhere in a different room. I ran into the bedroom and looked to see if the person would walk through the door to the bedroom. He did. I was face to face with Dimitri again. But this time I wasn't going to go down without a better fight. Last time he caught me by surprise. Now I knew what he looked like and wouldn't be surprised. Except when he walked through the door my resolve faded as I was caught by his appearance.

He looked almost the same as he did when he was a Dhampir. The way he tied his hair at the nape of his neck and how a few strands broke free. He had one of those half smiles you always see. But this one had a different feeling to it. More sinister. Maybe because he was showing his fangs while doing it. He still wore his cowboy duster. Then there were things that you could tell made him a Strigoi. His skin was a pale ghostly white when it used to be a nice tan. He had an arrogance about him that I wasn't sure about what though. And his eyes. His eyes were a bright blood red staring right back at me. With one eyebrow raised as I was gazing at him and how he looked. He looked similar to the Dimitri I knew but I knew he wasn't. One thing that set me off as odd was that he was looking at me strangely. Like I was new to him and looked completely different, or that I had a third head somewhere. I was going to find out why he was looking at me strangely. It made me uneasy and I couldn't show that.

When he first said something it surprised me. It sounded the same as before. "Roza, how does your head feel?" he seemed genuinely concerned he had hurt me.

I replied honestly but also with hate laced through my words. "It hurts but nothing I can't deal with. I've had worse so I'm fine I guess."

"Well I'm glad that you're not hurt. I was afraid I hit you too hard and hurt you. You've been unconsciousness for over a day now." I wonder if he was truly sorry or just saying that. He seemed truly sorry about what he did.

"Why do you seem like you are truly sorry you hit me? You didn't have to knock me unconscious. But you did. You chose to do that. So why are you sorry?" it was really starting to bug me if he was sorry or not.

"I am truly sorry I caused you this pain. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. And I had to hit you because I knew you wouldn't come here willingly and I don't want to take any chances of you trying to see where you're at. And why are you here?" I had a feeling he was hiding something from me.

Avoiding the question I asked, "How did you know where I was? Or did you just so happen to find me?"

"You cause quiet a scare around here. Giliana was getting mad that some of us weren't coming back to her. And the one that did told us who was causing all this mess. When I found out it was you I knew I had to be the one to capture you and bring you back. If it wasn't me then you could be dead by now. Although I doubt they could beat you. You are amazing at what you do and they know now what you can do. So I went out on Giliana's orders and brought you back here. Now why are you here?" when he said this last part there was an edge to his voice that I didn't like.

"You brought me here." I knew I was getting close to making him mad. And I was faintly afraid of what he could do.

Growling he said, "Roza. I know why you are here. Now why are you _here_? As in Russia. Close to where I used to live."

"I was here to find you and kill you to set you free, because we both said we would rather die then become a Strigoi. So i came to fulfill that." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well look how well that worked out. You see me and you freeze. Now you are here. I told you before to never hesitate. But you did. If you didn't maybe I would be dead now. But I'm not and you are going to stay here."

"So I'm a prisoner then? Is that it? I'm your prisoner now?" I was fuming. I was not going to sit here for who knows how long and be his little prisoner.

"No you're not my prisoner. You will live here similar as to how you would anywhere else. I or somebody else will bring you food and clothes. There's a tv and some books out in the other room. The bathroom has what you need. And if you need or want anything else you will just have to tell me and I can get it for you. Some things are going to be harder though then others."

I was going to be treated like I was a guest in a big fancy hotel somewhere. "Which reminds me. There is some food out in the other room for you. It's your favorite. pizza and brownies. I figured if you would eat now then I should give you something you will enjoy."

Like stubborn ol' me I said. "I'm not going to eat."

"And why not?" I could tell he was curious and mad.

"I don't want to eat anything here. If I am going to be treated like a prisoner and I can't get out I then I'm not going to eat anything."

He dismissively waved his hand at me. "I won't let you starve yourself. I would turn you before that happened."

"Turn me? You mean you are going to turn me like you?" I let terror leak out and I saw a flash of sadness cross his features before he put his mask back on.

"Yes Roza. I will let you choose. Either I will turn you and we can live together for eternity, or you can die. But I will not let you leave here. I hope you do make the right decision."  
>For once I was too shocked to say anything. I sat there with a look of clear surprise at his statement. I had not at the least expected that. He continued on as he hadn't noticed my look. "I am going to go grab your clothes that I got and bring in your food for you." He got up and walked out of the door he came in. And I saw a glimpse of another door farther away. It looked like it was a vault door. It had a key pad to one side and looked thick.<p>

The door shut and I sat there staring at it. Thinking about what he said. He wanted to turn me so we could be together. But it would never work. I would rather die than become evil like him. We promised each other that we would never want to endure that. And I was going to keep my promise to him. He came back in and set the clothes on the end of the bed and a silver tray on the nightstand by the lamp. He took off the lid and showed me my food. I glanced at it then look away. I wasn't going to eat it. Then I looked at the clothes. They were all dresses. Made of fine material. Silk, cashmere, cotton. All looked very nice. Most of them were revealing. With a dropping neckline or they were short to maybe mid-thigh area. I put them back and sat on the bed again. I wasn't going to wear these when it would be hard to fight. Towards the bottom there were some bras and underwear there. A thought crossed my mind.

"Why are they all dresses that you would like on me?"

"Because I picked them out for you."

Oh great. I'm going to be a dress up doll again_._ I wonder why everybody wanted to dress me up lately. _  
><em>

"I have to leave to attend to a few things. I will be back later and we can talk more about your decision." With that he briskly walked out the door and into the other room.

I heard a beep in the other room. Probably from the keypad opening. I waited for the door to shut before I got up and look around the rooms more. Looking around the room I realized my stake was gone. _Great. _I thought sarcastically. I have no weapons. Looks like if i want to kill Dimitri i will have to find a way to get a stake.

The other room was bigger and more furnished. It held a couch and a chair was next to it. Across from them was a TV on a stand. It had a DVD player by it. On the couch was a book. I turned it up so I could see what it was and realized it was one of Dimitri's western novels he loved so much. In a corner sat a desk chair. And by it was a table that had more books on it and also the remote to the TV. So far I had nothing to work with as a weapon. I sank down into the couch and stared blankly at the wall. Thinking of anything that could be a weapon. Then I remembered the chair. It was wood. Maybe I could break a leg off of it and use it. I knew it wouldn't do really and damage to a Strigoi but it would stun them enough for me to try and find a way to escape.

But before I would try and break the chair I was going to figure out a plan first. As I was thinking I came up to a thought. I was not going to let Dimitri treat me like a prisoner. And I wasn't going to give up without a hell of a fight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything having to deal with Vampire Academy except this plot. That is all me.(: Please comment. *sense Richelle does not state what Inna looks like in Blood Promise I am going to put what I think she might look like* **

**Chapter 2**

Time seemed to pass by very slowly as I paced around the room thinking of a plan. I had come up with a few ideas but none of them were good enough to work. Most involved trying to trick Dimitri which I had never been good at before so I doubted it would work. Dimitri had mentioned that somebody would bring food if he wasn't here. And I wondered who that was. They hadn't shown up yet and I wondered if they would. They could be a way for me to get out but it would be risky. So I had come up with nothing so far. The chair was still in one piece so Dimitri would be suspicious of anything until I was ready.

Trying to calm down I went and laid down on the bed and kept the door to the other room open so I could see when or _if_ he came back. I felt a familiar tug at the back of my head and slipped in to see how Lissa was doing. She was at Adrian's practicing the use of spirit. It seemed like Adrian was trying to heal somebody. But I couldn't see the face. Then I saw the hair I've known for years. It was Eddie. Why was Eddie hurt? Had the rest of the Strigoi come back? What happened? Then I heard them talking.

"Eddie you didn't have to do this for Adrian." Lissa was clearly concerned  
>Eddie rationalized, "I wanted to. You're trying to see what all he can do besides see auras. If he can heal then he can help others."<br>"Well it looks like he can but its weak. We will have to try and see if we can make it stronger. Adrian are you up for more?" Lissa addressed Adrian now.  
>"Just give me a little bit. That was hard and I barely did anything!" He was frustrated and had a determined look on his face.<br>"Adrian we don't want you to get too exhausted. Sense you can heal even a little bit you can still help. Alberta said that if you can heal then you need to gain strength but also stay strong if something happens. "_If something happens?_ "Eddie what did Alberta tell you earlier?"  
>"She was talking about the caves. How they found more bodies that weren't there before and now they are. And that they think-"<p>

A door slammed which brought me out of Lissa's head. What did they think was going on? Didn't we kill almost all of them? I looked around and saw that Dimitri was back. And he didn't look happy. He glanced at me through the door and came in.  
>"I see you haven't eaten or changed. Why?" As if he cared. Why does it matter if I change or eat?<br>"I didn't want to. And I told you I'm not going to eat anything." _  
><em>"Always so stubborn. You will eat eventually. When I came in you looked like you saw a ghost or something bad happened. Did something happen?" Why was there and edge to his voice? What did he think happened?  
>"Nothing happened. I was just with Lissa. They were talking about the caves. Nothing yet. What did you think happened?" Curiosity was getting the best of me. And it would definitely kill this cat.<br>"Nothing." He said it so that I wouldn't ask any more questions but I was still curious. I would keep my mouth shut for now but I would bring it up later and ask. "Why don't you come out to the living room with me? I need to introduce you to somebody that will be here often." With that he walked out the door and I followed.

By the door stood a girl. She had features that reminded me of Lissa. She was small and had straight dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. And human. Her eyes were the most that set me off. They were a bright blue but they were bloodshot with heavy bags under them. Had she slept at all? I didn't get a good look at her for long because before I knew it Dimitri was crouched before me growling. Then I saw what was happening. There was another Strigoi in the room that came in behind the human was looking at me. Then I recognized him. It was the blonde that was in the cave and said he was going to kill Lissa. He was the one that turned Dimitri.

I glared at him and saw him move forward and Dimitri pushed me back ready for a fight. They sized each other up snarling and growling at each other. They made no move to advance on each other. I watched in shock as the other one back down.  
>I jumped when I heard Dimitri's voice "You will not do that again. You will learn your place in here. And if you do that again I will make sure Galina knows about it and you will be punished by her. Do you understand Nathan?"There was authority in his voice.<br>"Fine. But what is _she_ doing here? I would have tasted her blood if it wouldn't have been for the fire user. She could lead us to the Dragomir girl and Galina would raise both of us more. Think of the power!" what was with Strigoi and power? And what is talking about Lissa for?  
>"You will not go after Vasilisa. She is important to us. If she is harmed you will be harmed. She is under very strong guards and is in warded areas. She will have the best guardians around her because she is the last of her line. So do not harm her. We will discuss this later. Now leave before I lose my temper even more. " The dismissal was final in his voice. And Nathan gave one last glance at me before he left the room. Then like a complete change in the atmosphere he smiled kindly at the girl who looked shaken up by what happened. "This Roza is Inna. She will stop in and bring you food and check up on you. She can bring you clothes if you need them or anything else you want. So you will see her more often now." She smiled shyly at me when she heard her name. I guessed she didn't really understand what he said by the confused look on her face. He spoke in rapid Russian to her then and she nodded and left the room without a second glance.<p>

Dimitri then turned to me with a look on his face of hatred and fury. I don't know if it was at me or at what Nathan did but I backed away from his look till I hit the wall with my back. He came towards me and pinned me against the wall. " Do you see why I keep you here? And don't want you to leave because I know what will happen. This is for you Roza. For us. We can be together if you let me awaken you. Then we can rule and be together forever. We can take down Lissa and you won't have the bond. Which means you won't have to worry about the darkness and going crazy or getting sucked into her head anymore. This could be good for both of us. We wouldn't have people like Nathan to worry about because they would be under us and not go against our judgement. We could have our own group of Strigoi to help us and track down Lissa. Can't you see that?" By the time his little speech was half way over I was shaking my head violently back and forth.  
>"I will not kill Lissa. She is my sister and I promised that I would be her guardian for her. We have said this sense we were little. I am going to keep that promise. And I won't let you awaken me." I was furious that he would think that I would turn against my best friend and sister like that. He of all people should know how strongly i feel about Lissa being hurt even the slightest bit.<br>Smugly he stated, "You will change your mind once you are awakened."  
>"No I won't! I will not kill Lissa so that you can have this power over others. And I wont let you awaken me." Maybe if I convinced him I won't let him change me he might let up some.<p>

He moved closer to me and I realized I had nowhere to go. He came up to me and put his hands on either side of my head and made me look into his eyes. They were brighter than earlier. The red ring brighter. He had fed recently. I tried not to look at the eyes that were so familiar and so different. They stared at me as if seeing into me. I averted my gaze.  
>"Why are you being so stubborn? Once you are awakened everything is so much better. Your senses are better. You're stronger, faster, and harder to destroy. You would be very useful and powerful to us if you were. Think about it Roza. Please." He was pleading.<p>

For a minute to his and my surprise I actually thought about it. He said I would be stronger and faster. I've seen how fast Strigoi can get and they are really fast. There strength is incredible. When thinking about that Mason came to mind. Isaiah snapping his neck in front of me then dropping him as if he was nothing. I shuddered at the thought of that. I knew that as you get older everything gets stronger. Your strength, speed, smell, sight, and hearing. Then you are harder to kill. But you have to live that long. As you get stronger would you have to feed more then? I blanched at the thought of having to feed. I know what it feels like to be fed off of. I had Lissa feed off of me when we ran away from the academy. The endorphins are strong and too much can make anybody do anything you want. What would it be like to feed off of somebody then? I couldn't think about that. There is no way I would be able to feed off anybody.

I was shocked out of my thought when I felt something sharp on my neck. What was happening? Then I looked around and saw that it was DImitri. He had bit me. And he was drinking from me. The pain was horrible and I screamed out once before the endorphins came and I was in pure bliss. Stirigoi bites are more powerful than Moroi. He stayed like that for a minute then pulled away. I was getting dizzy and everything was going fuzzy. I faintly heard him say "This is what it's going to be like. Pure bliss. I can give you way more if you let me awaken you. Think about it while you sleep. Goodnight Roza." Then I let the darkness consume me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Richelle Mead owns all except this plot and characters later on that I create. I am sorry I haven't updated lately school started and I had to write and speech and essay this week. So here's the next update. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 3

I woke up once again on the bed. This time with me was Dimitri lying down next to me playing with a strand of my hair. He noticed I was awake and stopped and looked at me. "How did you sleep? I may have been a bit out of character when I did that. But I had to show you what it would be like."

I ignored him and pretended like I didn't hear him speak. If he is going to be like how he was then I was going to atleast ignore him and see what happens. A few minutes passed in silence before he asked again, "Are you going to answer me?" and I just shook my head. "So stubborn. Fine. Don't answer. You will talk eventually." He scowled at me and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hoping a shower would calm me down and let me think I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and turned it up high. Stepping in I felt the hot water calming my muscles and I relaxed in the slightest bit. But I felt this sinking feeling in me that usually happens when Lissa's in trouble. So I slipped into her head and found that she was still asleep and that nothing was happening. So why did I have this feeling in my gut? I stepped out and got dressed in the same clothes as the day before because I refuse to wear the dresses he got me. I walked out of the room and into the living room area and saw that nobody was there. I checked again in the bond and found she was still asleep. I wonder what's giving me this feeling then?

I sat down on the couch and went into thought about what could be giving me this feeling. While I was thinking of things a banging door made me jump and I immediately became alert to my surroundings. I saw dents in the door and wondered what was going on out there. The door started to give away and I saw it start to open from the force. Then Nathan came into the room with a look that said i was his target and not Dimitri. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the bedroom door. But before I could get there he was in front of me and was banging me aside with a swipe of his hand flinging me across the room and i hit the wall. Hard. It felt like i was slammed against it over and over.

I yelped in surprise and pain as I fell. I got back up and went into my fighting stance. I saw him asses me and he shook his head as in disbelief that I thought I could take him. After all I had no weapon so I couldn't kill him or even paralyze him. He made the first move and lunged at me swinging a punch for my face. I blocked it with my arm and faked a kick for his stomach and aimed a punch for his face. We both went back and forth throwing and blocking punches and each getting a few good hits on each other. He got a good kick to my stomach and I keeled over out of breath and and wanting to throw up. Where did that come from? While i was keeled over thinking about this it gave him his chance to knock me over. He kicked me again hard and I flew over to the wall and I stayed on the ground. After a moment I asked "What did I do to you to make you do this?"  
>With a growl he answered "You stopped me from killing the Dragomir girl. So then to get back at you I changed your little boyfriend here and now he's up in power because Galina mentored him so she thinks he has 'great potential'. And now I am treated like nothing. All because of you!" he kicked once more and I saw my vision going fuzzy and black spots appeared.<p>

Next thing I knew I saw Dimitri come rushing in. I got a sense of déjà vu as I saw him rushing down to me in his duster. It reminded me when he came down the hall when I visited Victor's cell and his daughter Natalie turned Strigoi and freed him and she went after me and he saved me then. I had a feeling he was going to save me too but not the same way.

He went over to Nathan and grabbed him by the throat and threw him at the wall. He grabbed him again and held him there. "Every bruise or mark that is on her body I will make you feel 10 times worse then what she felt. And I will make sure Galina knows of this encounter that you had and that it was out of your own selfish reasons and not of her orders. I told you not to cross me again and you did. You will have to deal with her and also me now too. So I suggest that you leave now before lose my temper even more. Go." His voice held so much venom in it that I cringed and moved as close to the wall as I could trying to get away.

Nathan left in a blur out the door and I wasn't sure if it was from him moving so fast or me losing consciousness. But Dimitri saw me sagged against the wall and came over. His fierceness was gone and replaced was his guardian mask but through it I could see worry and concern in his eyes. I shook it off as my imagination playing tricks on me. That Dimitri didn't exist anymore, he was a Strigoi now not the human Dimitri i remembered. "Roza are you ok? How did this happen?"

So then I went into detail at how that happened and how I didn't realize it was a Strigoi because my stomach was twisted into knots for a while so I passed it off. He took it all in then helped me stand and he took me over to the couch and he went and got a first aid kit. He came back and without a word he cleaned what few cuts I had and made sure that nothing was broken. He bandaged my ribs as I told him they were killing me. Still without a word he picked me up again and laid me down on the bed. Once he was done with that he left the room shut the door and went back to clean things up in the other room. I heard the other door shut so I knew he left. I wondered why he left now or even came back at all? Did he know that Nathan came in here and he tried to rescue me? Does he still care about me like he used to?

I drifted off and came into a spirit induced dream. Adrian. "Adrian I don't want to do this now. So let me go back to sleep."  
>With a chuckle he added "How many times do I have to tell you, you are asleep. And why not? Why not now?"<br>With a sigh I replied "Because Adrian I don't want to do this now. I'm exhausted and a lot of things have happened lately and I just want to sleep and let my mind wander off of things."  
>"Lil Dhampir what could be happening that is making you so tired? Could it be why you ran off on Lissa? Or haven't talked to any of us sense you left? Are you finally being eaten away by guilt?" his voice was harsh and accusing.<br>"It isn't because of that. You wouldn't understand. None of you would. That's why I ran off like I did. And nobody can know what I'm doing. "I was hoping I wasn't giving anything away but I don't think I was. Nobody can know that I found Dimitri and was planning to kill him but was taken by him instead.  
>"Why can't anybody know Rose? What are you hiding from us? Is it having to deal with your cradle robber?" how did he know about Dimitri? Or was he just trying to see what I would say?<br>"This is none of your business Adrian. So I suggest you leave me alone and don't bring me into another dream again."  
>"Oh and lil dhampir. Just to let you know you might want to cover your back a little bit better."<br>"What? What do you mean?" did somebody tell them where I was at?  
>"A friend of yours named Oksana got a hold of Lissa and they talked about spirit and how to heal the darkness out of you. We were confused on that one. We don't know an Oksana, but when she said she knew you and that you were bonded to Lissa and wanted to help we let her. She has taught me and Lissa a lot on spirit. We asked her where you were but she couldn't tell us. She was saying that you left with some friends. Then we asked where you were and she said with family. So we thought for a while. And came up with some ideas. And the best one is that you are chasing after your cradle robber. But Lissa said that you were only student and mentor. But I know better than that. I saw how you guys acted between each other. How you each lit up when the other walked into the room or were near each other. She is mad at you for not telling her this before you left. But she is being forgiving. So we have an idea where you are Rose. And we are going to look for you and bring you home."<p>

I had said nothing the whole time too shocked. They had figured out a part of it. And Oksana. Why did she call Lissa? Maybe just to talk about spirit. I wasn't mad at her just confused. They figured out I was in Russia. But he didn't say it. So maybe they aren't sure? I wonder if he was doing this to trick me. And sense when did they figure all of this out? Every time I've been with Lissa lately she's been with that Avery girl. I don't like her. There is something about her that doesn't feel right to me and I want to know what. But that wasn't my top priority at the moment.

During my little internal rant Adrian said "Nothing to say? That's very odd. You have changed Rose. What happened?" was he being serious? I had changed but it wasn't a lot. "Well lil dhampir I must leave now. So I will leave but don't think that we won't find you." With that he left. And I was once again surrounded by blackness.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so happy I'm writing this again! :) I found all of my old ideas and I have new ones so I hope this turns out good! There's a new character this chapter. This won't become a Rose and Dimitri story for a little bit so please stay along for the ride. And usually my chapters are kinda short but ill try and make some long ones, especially if I want to get something in that part. Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

~~~Flashback~~~

When me and Lissa ran away from the academy Lissa and I had talked about different situations just in case something would happen to me or to her. One night she asked me "Rose if I were to be taken by Strigoi you would come and get me right?" Without even thinking about it I said "Of course Lissa. I will always save you from the big bad guys no matter who they are, where they are, or what happened." We ran away from the academy to keep her safe and I would do anything to keep her safe. No matter what happened to me. "Rose if I could I would save you too if I got the chance no matter what happens."

~~~flashback over~~~

This comforted me knowing that Lissa would try and save me even though she knows that she's a Moroi. I never thought that those promises made then would happen in our lives. I hoped that a situation like that didn't happen. But look at where I'm at now. I woke up from my memory and I heard a banging on the door. I jumped up and went to see what was happening when I saw the door becoming dented and started to give way to whoever was banging on it. My gut started to twist and I knew it was a Strigoi. But who?

I went to run back into he bedroom when Nathan appeared i front of me and stopped me. I went to go run back out the other door and there was another Strigoi standing there. He had curly auburn red hair hat reminded me a lot of Mason's. He had the signature red eyes of a Strigoi and his were dark so I knew he was hungry. He had an athletic build and was crouching in front of the door ready to pounce if I went for the door. What did he have to do with Nathan? What was his role here?

"This is Chris. He's here to help me make sure you don't get out while I do what I want." Nathan said with a sneer of disgust.  
>"What do you want? I'm not going to tell you where Lissa is. No matter what you do I'll never tell." I would never give up where she is knowing that he planned on killing her. He would not kill my sister, even if I had to find a way to stop him myself.<br>"Oh ill find out where she is eventually. No. That's not why I'm here. Dimitri has become close to Galina again all because he caught you and is having you as his pet. I want to get rid of both of you so I can have my spot back right next to Galina."  
>"You aren't going to be able to take down Dimitri. He would kill you in a dead heartbeat. And I beat you once. What makes you think I won't do it again?" I was hoping if I played cool and not afraid that he would leave me and Dimitri alone.<br>"Oh I have a little surprise that Dimitri doesn't know about because he's been so busy with you. It's his own fault really. If he wouldn't have brought you here everything would be fine. Ill give you one last chance to tell me where the Dragomir girl is and you won't get hurt."  
>"I'm not going to tell you where she is." My stubbornness was going to be the death of me one day. Next thing I knew Chris was grabbing me and putting a blindfold over my face and carrying me. I tried to wriggle free but he hit me over the head and I blacked out.<p>

~~~Lissa~~~  
>I felt something. No I was imagining it. There it was again!<br>What's going on? I could feel something at the back of my brain and it felt like I had been hit. I looked around and I was in my room getting ready for school. Nobody was here so why was I feeling like I had been hit? I shrugged it off as a headache coming and went out the door to meet Christian for breakfast. We went to the feeders first. I got Alice again.  
>"I can see that you are changing Vasilisa. This can be good or bad. You will have to focus on new things and train to become better then what you already are. I can feel the change coming." I gave her a confused look. She was just babbling like her usual self and I think she should cut back on being a donor.<br>"Thanks Alice." And I left the room trying to figure out what she said. Christian was just walking out of his feeding to and be looked much better. He always gets paper then normal when he hasn't fed in a while and now he looks better. Healthier. I could tell that Rose vein gone has affected him no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it. It has affected us all. Especially Adrain. He was torn apart when Rose left. We have an idea on where she might be and I talked to Kirova and she might let us go and look for her.

By the time me and Christian got to the table everybody was already seated and starting to eat. "Hey guys" I got a chorus of "hi's" and "hey's" back.  
>"Hey Adrian after school do you want to swing by and we can work on Spirit some more? I feel like you are getting really close to being able to really heal somebody."<br>He looked skeptical but he said"You don't have plans with Avery?" He said her name with disgust. What was everybody's problem with her? She was nice to me.  
>"No I don't have plans with her today" I said with some frustration. Maybe if they would talk to her they would get along with her. Before anything else could happen after that I felt another painful twitch at the back of my brain. I let out a small whimper and everybody's eyes flashed to me.<br>"What's wrong Liss? Did something happen?" Christian always worried about the smallest things.  
>"I've just be feeling this pain at be back of my brain this morning and it really hurt this time.<br>"Does it have anything to do with Spirit? Is it just a headache coming? Is it part of the side effects?" What was Adrian getting at? Does he know something?  
>"No it's not the side effects. I can still feel when Rose takes it. It lets me know that she is still alive." Each time Rose takes the darkness I feel relieved knowing that she is still alive. When she gets back we will get rid of the darkness completely from her like Oksana told me to do. We had never thought about healing the darkness out of Rose.<br>"Does it have something to do with Rose? I visited her the other day and she looked really exhausted. Could it be the bond?" He definitely knows something that he isn't telling us.  
>"What's going on Adrain? What do you know that you aren't telling us? What happened to Rose? Is she ok?" Please tell me Rose is ok. She has to come back to me. She's going to be my guardian.<br>"Well when you said you had a headache I saw a flash of something. I'm not sure what it was but it happened kind of behind your head and you were talking about how it's in your brain. I got the idea that maybe it had to so something dealing with the bond. " I hadn't even thought about I being the bond. "Maybe it's the bond and you can feel Rose." Sense when does Adrain have good ideas?  
>"Why would I feel like I got hit over the head if it was the bond?" I've never felt Rose the way she feels me.<br>"Could it be that Rose got hurt and you felt it? That happens to Rose. Whenever you get hurt she feels it. Maybe the bond is starting to work both ways now." Maybe Adrian was on to something.  
>"But why would Rose be hit over the head then? Oh god! Did something happen to Rose?!" I was beginning to panic. No Rose can't be hurt. She's strong and fast. She would kill a Strioi before it got to her. I hope Rose is ok!<br>Christian whispered in my ear, "Lissa calm down. Rose is fine. She's strong remember? She can take Strigoi down with no problem."  
>I love that he was comforting me trying to keep me calm. I know Rose can handle herself. She wouldn't get hurt. I should really talk to Kirova about going to find Rose. As I thought that i felt another twinge. We need to find Rose fast!<p>

Ok so that's the end of this chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll write as much as possible before Wednesday. I leave for 3 weeks on Wednesday and I hope to be able to write then but no guarantees. So please review :)


	6. Chapter 5

**So I'm lovin summer so far :) and I'm surprised I've had a lot of free time with packing that I was able to write this chapter too. The process of Syrigoi being changed back wi be a little different then in the book. Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to my head pounding with a headache. What happened? Last I remembered I was in the room talking to Nathan and now I'm in another room. Was I still at Galina's place? I looked around and I saw tinted windows. I must be at Galina's. I looked out the window and saw that I was back in a city. St. Petersburg? I looked and saw that the city didn't have the regular Russian architecture that I was so used to. It had a familiar but different look to it. Was I still even in Russia?

I kept looking around and saw that the room was well furnished and had a fully stocked fridge and pantry. Whoever's place this was they didn't plan on making me starve. I went to the door and found I was locked. On further inspection I saw that there were multiple bolts that locked on the outside and couldn't be opened on the inside. So I was still a prisoner, but not for Dimitri now. Was this Nathan's doing? I couldn't see him having such a luscious place and making sure I had food. So who? Was it that Chris guy? What did he have to do with all of this?

Well I might as well look for any weapons or a way to get out of here. I went to the windows and of course, they were locked. Before I could get anywhere else I could hear the locks sliding home. Chris walked in the door and he had a different look to him, almost like he was human not a Strigoi. He looks less pale then he had before. His skin wasn't almost translucent anymore.  
>"I seem different to you don't I? Almost human right?" How did he know I was thinking that? I nodded my head in agreement. "Well that's because your right." I'm right? How?<br>"How can you change your appearance? What are you?" How would he be able to change his appearance from Strigoi to look like a human?  
>"I am not a Strigoi. I had a Dhampir mom and a human dad. I was turned into a Strigoi a few years ago and recently I was turned back to a Dhampir. I found out I can slightly change my appearance to look like a Strigoi again. I use it to go into places like Galina's and help people who are trapped like you." There was a look of pure astonishment on my face and I couldn't believe what he was saying. Does that mean I could change back Dimitri? "Before you get too excited he process is very difficult and can be painful. What happened to me was a miracle and an accident. I remember everything I did to those people when I was Strigoi and it haunts me everyday. It would be like that for anyone who is turned back"<p>

I couldn't ask Dimitri to go through that but I knew deep down inside of him he wanted to be a Dhampir again. I had to find a way to rescue him. "So how does it work then? How were you turned back?"  
>"At the time I was with another person much like Galina. We were in Turkey and Sadik was born and raised there when Strigoi invaded where he lived and they turned him. He had grown very powerful and he turned me because be saw potential in me. I was with him for a while. I was his second in command in a way and he had me gathering people for him and he would pick who he wanted to turn. Many of them got killed, some of them got turned. One though, a spirit user that was unlike most Moroi was going to be changed. When I went to bring him to Sadik he was talking that he knew a way how to turn Strigoi back to their original form. I thought he was talking gibberish and I humored him. He talked about that all he had to do was infuse me with enough spirit that I would turn back. I thought he was crazy. He must have done something to me because next thing I know I'm paralyzed and he takes out this stake and he shoves it into my chest. I felt a searing pain and then there was a sense of hot and cold running through me and then I fell to the ground. He told me that I would have terrible flashbacks of what I did but that I would be ok. Little did he know that I woe be able to change my appearance to still look like a Strigoi."<p>

I sat there dumbstruck as he told me this. I never knew that a Strigoi could be turned back. If people found out about this we wouldn't have so many Strigoi. We could save people from turning. More Dhampir's and Moroi's would be able to live and we wouldn't have to worry about dying off. I wonder why people had just found about this now. From what I've read there have been no documents of this happening before. This could be a miracle to those changed in battle! It could save Dimitri.  
>"Would I be able to save Dimitri?" I wanted my Dimitri back. He deserved to be turned back to be a Dhampir.<br>"It would be very emotionally wrecking to be him and the spirit user has to be mentally strong enough to be able to change them back but yes it's possible."  
>This had given me hope. If I could just get Lissa and Adrain here then they would be able to change Dimitri back again. I know he would want to be turned back. We could be together when I graduate. He could get assigned at the royal court and we could be together and still protect Lissa. I wonder what Dimitri was thinking now that I wasn't there with him.<p>

**~~~Dimitri~~~**

Where was Roza? I came back to the room to see the door smashed in and no sign of Roza. I know she couldn't pound in the door like that, no it had to have been a Strigoi. But who? I could only think of one person. Nathan. I hated him. He was Galina's second and now I am. He's not at good as he thinks he is. She would have picked anyone else to be her second over him. She was my mentor and she knew how strong and powerful I was even as a Dhampir. Now I'm even stronger and faster and someone like Nathan wouldn't even stand a chance against me. They called me a God for a reason. Even Roza called me a god and she was a sight to see when she was fighting. She would be powerful when she was turned. We could easily take down Galina. But I need her to help me. We could be together again if she would let me turn her.

My thoughts stopped when I saw the one person who would take my Roza. Nathan walked into the room trying to keep a mask on and I could see right through it. "What do you know about this Nathan? Did you do this? Galina won't be happy when she hears about this." I was not going to handle his bullshit. My temper was running thin today seeing that Rose was gone.  
>With a smug smile on his face Nathan said, "Yeah I know what happened. But you won't be able to make me tell."<br>Oh how wrong he was. "I will make you tell everything you know about what happened. And Galina won't be happy when she hears what you did. I know you took Rose from here. Now where is she?" He better have not hurt her. If he hurt her I would snap his neck before he knew what happened.  
>"I had someone take her away so I would have leverage over you. And it's working. Your frustrated that you don't know where your play toy is. Galina won't do a thing to me because she was in on it too. She even helped me. You thought she was loyal and faithful to you, we'll she's not." How did he got Galina involved in this?<br>"You will tell me where Rose is or i'll snap your neck and let you roast out in the sun. Now tell me." I didn't like having somebody like Nathan having this kind of leverage over me. At that moment Galina walked in and she smirked at me in a knowing way that I came to know and trust. "How could you do this Galina? I trusted you."  
>"That's the first thing you should learn. You can't trust other Strigoi." And with those words she struck out and threw something at me that hit me in the chest. I looked down and saw that she threw a silver stake. I started to black out when I saw she didn't hit me in the heart. I could still live. Lets pray that I do so I can find my Roza and we can be together.<p>

**~~~Lissa~~~**

Adrian and I had been doing research on Vladamir and Anna and we haven't found any records on Vladamir feeling if Anna got hurt. We found mentions of Vladamir feeling her in different situations but nothin like I felt. I felt Rose a couple more times. Adrian said that when I felt her my aura changed. We were trying to figure out what was going on and why all of a sudden we think I could feel Rose. Maybe the bond was starting to work both ways now.

I could tell Rose was ok and not hurt. I tried to do what Rose said she did and slip in her head but I wasn't getting anywhere. Adrain was slowly progressing on healing more and he was able to heal small cuts and bruises. We had talked to Oksana a little more and she said that both her and Mark had come a long way with their bond and their abilities. That made me excited for what Rose and I would be able to overcome and achieve once she came back. We had a good idea that she was near the town where Dimitri grew up in. Kirova approved us to go and look for her as long as each of us were accompanied by guardians. I was going along with Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Alberta, Stan, and about 15 other guardians were coming with us. We were leaving on Wednesday so we had just over a day to get everything ready and we would take off and look for Rose. Alberta had also said that they got some anonymous tips saying that there was a large group of Strigoi staying in Russia and they planned on checking it out and seeing what they could find.

Adrain brought me out of my reverie when he said "Hey Liss check this out. I think I found something that could help us."

**So that's it for this chapter :) please comment. I'll take any as long as its constructive. Especially if there is something you want to recommend. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So one trip to Germany and one car accident later here i am! i thought i would have more free but i havent. So heres the next chapter and I've made it a little extra longer. And happy 4th of July to all you out there! Enjoy! :)******

** Chapter 6**

Chris had explained to me in more detail on how the process of changing worked. He had talked to he person that changed him and he found out more on it. It takes a strong spirit user to be able to change somebody. I told him what Lissa could do and he thinks she would be able to change Dimitri and not be really affected by it because she was able to bring me back from the dead. He explained being Strigoi wasn't exactly being dead but it was close. I told him about Adrian and Oksana and he thinks that if all of them joined together then they would be able to change him back and be hardly affected at all.

This made me excited for Lissa to figure out where I am and to also change Dimitri back. Maybe next one Adrian dream walked me I would be able to tell them where I am. Hopefully he did that soon.

"So how exactly does this whole process work?" I was beginning to wonder how it worked and what made spirit users so much different then everybody else.  
>"Spirit comes more from within a person. Fire,water, earth, and air users are just able to control the elements. Spirt is a part of you. They are able to connect to it and do different things. Like your friend Adrian dream walking or Lissa being able to heal people. That comes from within them. The spirit user will have to connect to that part of them and focus on passing it through them to the other person" said Chris.<br>"That's what I get that feeling of hot then cold right?" It was starting to make sense. We weren't taught a lot about spirit because it wasn't well known.  
>"Yes exactly! Once the person focuses enough on passing the spirit through them then they can heal a person, bring them back to life, or even change them back from being a Strigoi. Each of those needs a stronger spirit user. It's better if there's more then one spirit user helping so that they don't tire as easily. Turning a Strigoi back to how they were before takes more spirit because you are transforming them back. Some believe that you have to bring their souls back to them and that's why it takes so much. But nobody really knows." Chris sounded tired after trying to explain this to me but it meant a lot because I now had an idea if how spirit worked and I couldn't wait to tell Lissa and Adrian.<br>"Is there any way that I can use a phone to call my friends back home?" I really wanted I get a hold of Lissa and tell her how sorry I was and the new information that I knew now thanks to Chris.  
>"There's a phone in the other room that you can use. Just don't talk forever" Chris said sarcastically. Why did guys always think that girls will talk forever?<br>"Thanks. I'll call Lissa and tell her what's going on and then try and talk to Alberta about her coming over here to help me. " A thought hit me then and I was surprised it hadn't hit me earlier. "Why isn't Dimitri looking for me?"  
>"He is actually. I went back to Galina's before you woke up and found that he was frantic looking for you because he thought Nathan did something to you when in reality I took you to help you. If he finds out that I took you he won't be happy and he will feel that I betrayed him. After all I helped him find you."<br>I couldn't get words to form in my mouth. HE had helped Dimitri find me? How? "How did you help Dimitri find me? I thought he found me all on his own?" I couldn't believe that Dimitri had help in finding me.  
>"I'm the one that told Dimitri that somebody was going around Russia killing Strigoi. He knew that there was a group of hunters going around but that was all because he was confident that he would be able to take anyone down if he had to. I told him that you were hunting and he got excited about it and had to hear more for himself. We both went out one night and he found you. And now here we are."<p>

I was shocked. Without Chris Dimitri wouldn't have found me yet. I'm sure we would have run into each other eventually but not this soon. I don't know if I should be upset or thankful. He had told Dimitri about me and he found me. I was held captive by Dimitri for days. Chris saved me and is now telling me stuff I've never even imagine could happen. Bringing a Strigoi back to their original form? Just thinking it sounds crazy.

"So what's the catch here? You're telling me I can save Dimitri and get him back and that I can have Lissa and Adrian save him. There has to be some catch besides Dimitri having issues when he's back. I'll be here for him and everything will go back to how it was before." It sounded all to easy. Change Dimitri back and we can be together again.  
>"There can be complications with the change. If Lissa doesn't fully turn him back he will stay Strigoi. If the process were to be interrupted then he would stay Strigoi. And most importantly you have to get close enough to Dimitri first. He's not going to let anyone just turn him back. Speaking of I need to make a phone call and so do you. The phone's in the next room over. I'll be out here. I have to make a few arrangements." With that he walked over by the window and made his call. I found the phone in the next room and had them connect me to make a phone call back to Lissa. It took her a little bit to answer but when she did she sounded upset.<p>

"Hello? Who is this?" I couldn't remember what time it was back home but I had a feeling I woke her up. She would forgive me.  
>"Liss it's me." Please don't let her be mad at me.<br>" OH MY GOD ROSE?!" Lissa screamed. I could hear her trying to calm down and not get over excited. Lissa said in a rush, "Where are you? Are you ok?! Are you hurt? What time is it there? Did you find what you were looking for? I'm coming to find you Rose. I'm not letting you go again." Tears sprang to me eyes at the worry and concern in her time. God I missed her so much.  
>"Liss I'm fine. It's a long story actually that I don't even know where to start." With that I launched into everything that happened and she listened the whole time asking when she had questions or had comments to make. She was my sister for a reason. Even with trying not to "talk forever" me and Liss talked for almost an hour. I told her what Chris said about Spirt and she was surprised.<br>"Oh Rose that can help you and Dimitri now! I realized that's why you left isn't it?" When I didn't answer she kept going. "I realized when you were gone how you acted around each other and Adrian said that your auras lit up when you were around each other. Rose I'm happy that you found someone even if he is Strigoi and he was your mentor. That won't matter. He won't be my guardian anymore and you can be together once we change him back! Rose after everything you've done you deserve to be happy. I want to help as much as I can." I could feel that she wanted me to be happy and that she was sad I was going through this in the bond. I was ecstatic that she was going to help me after everything that I put her through.  
>With tears brimming in my eyes I said "Thanks Lissa that means a lot to me. I'm in Russia. Not sure exactly where. I think over by Novosibirsk still." I made a mental note to ask Chris where exactly we were.<br>"That's great Rose. I'll talk to Kirova and Alberta and ill be there as soon as I can. Don't get into any more trouble until I get there."  
>"Gee Liss I don't know if I can do that. I enjoy getting in trouble." My voice was ringing with sarcasm.<br>"God I missed you Rose. Please be in one piece when I get there."  
>"I'll try Lissa. See you then Liss. Bye." I hung up before I would change my mind on telling her not to come. I walked back into the other room to hear Chris finishing up his phone call.<p>

"Dimitri won't find out about what's happening and that I have Rose don't worry." I made a noise to say I was there and be tenses up and muttered something quietly into the phone and then hung up.  
>"Rough phone call?" I asked curiously.<br>He hesitated before he said, "You could say that." He walked to the door and said," I'll be back soon, I need to do a few things." He walked out and shut the door behind him leaving me to think about my conversation with Lissa and Dimitri.

I just sat down on the couch when I heard some banging outside. I assumed it was Chris and let it go. When it continued the trained guardian in me decided I needed I check it out for potential danger. I peeked out the window and saw a figure dart across the yard to the front of the house. I went to the door and tried to unlock it. When I couldn't I realized that another person was keeping me trapped inside their house. What was with people? Not like I'm going to just run away where I don't know where I'm at. Actually I would do that when I got the chance. Now to figure out why Chris was locking me inside. I started to think about an idea when the front door opened and in came a figure that I had learned to know...

******Because I feel bad and I wanted to make it a longer chapter here's Dimitri!******

**~~~~Dimitri~~~~**  
>She's gone. Gone. Someone had taken her. I'm sure it was Nathan so he could get to Princess Vasilisa. I told him if he did anything to her that I would find him and kill him. I came back from talking to Galina and she was gone. The door was wide open and there was no sign of her. She couldn't have escaped. The door codes were to hard for her to have figured them out yet. I would have had to change them often if she were to stay there so she wouldn't be able to figure them out.<p>

I talked to Nathan and he said he hadn't seen her. When I threatened him he looked genuinely scared. If I didn't have any control I would have snapped his neck before he even saw me coming. Next time he won't be so lucky. If he even comes close to her ill snap his neck.

I was heading to talk to Galina when I saw Chris coming back in the building. He looked around and saw me and came over. Before he coul say what he wanted I said "Have you seen Rose? She's gone."  
>"Wait what?! She's gone? What happened?" Chris said worriedly.<br>"I went back to the room and she's gone. Do you know where she is? Have you seen her anywhere?" I said curiously. Where had Chris been? He wasn't out "fishing". There were no signs that he had been out but he just came from outside. He must have been out somewhere. But where?  
>"No Dimitri I haven't seen her. I'll help you look for her. I just have to talk to Galina about something first." Chris walked away muttering to himself.<p>

I waited a minute and then followed him. He walked around Galina's for a few minutes and then he walked back outside and to a small building that Galina used to put her captives in. She would have somebody go out or her and bring back a couple of people and have them stay in there and she would feed off of them when she wanted. Chris walked over to the side of the house grabbed something and walked back into Galina's. I followed him again and saw him actually going to talk to Galina. I would find out what was in that house by the end of the night. Even if I had to take out Chris.

**~~~Unknown Pov~~~**  
>He better not let her get out. Her mon wouldn't be happy with me if she got hurt now. He saved her from that evil Strigoi before he could hurt her. Now if he let her get hurt it would come back to me. She shouldn't have even come here. She should be in school learning to become a guardian like her mom was. She would be a great one if she stayed out of trouble. But I doubt that's going to happen.<p>

I ended the call and made another to her mother to give her an update. She was relieved to learn that she was good. Her mom told me that Princess Vasilisa was in contact with Rose and planned in visiting her soon. That made me anxious and nervous that the Princess would be going there so close to the Strigoi nest. I had Chris lock in Rose so that she couldn't get out and hurt herself even more or get in more trouble. It's better for her then running around trying to kill Strigoi. I hear about what happened in Spokane and it made me overwhelmed with joy that she is already capable of killing Strigoi at such a young age. She would go down in history. I know it. Even if she doesn't know who I am to her she would be finding out soon.

**So I'm sure you all know who that last person was :) and he won't have a major part in this story. But that's it! This was the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know it's been a little while sense I last updated and I'm sorry. So I'm going to try and update more and stay on top of this. So I had a great summer and I hope you guys did too :) so here we go :) I hope you guys like it. There's a twist :)**

**Chapter 7****  
><strong>**~~~Lissa pov~~~**  
>Oh my god. Those are the words constantly going through my head. I can't believe Rose just called and said she's in Russia. I was going to see Christian and Adrain when an unknown number called and it was Rose. I was getting so worried about her that I was going to have Adrain try and dream walk her. But now that I know she's okay I won't have him do that. I have to go tell Christian and then go talk to Kirova about using a jet to go to Russia. I finish walking to Adrain's apartment and knock on his door.<p>

"Hey princess" Adrain says as he opens the door welcoming me in. I see Christian lounging on the floor playing some new video game Adrian bought. Boys will be boys.

"Hey Adrain." I keep quite about Rose as I try to think about how to bring her up without seeming crazy. Though I'm sure Adrian can tell something's up by my aura.

"Oh hey babe. What took you so long?" Christian said getting up and pecking my on the lips. Hmm I Iove this man.

"Hey. So I have something I need to say. Rose just called me and she's in Russia and they found a way to change Dimitri back to a Dhampir. And there's going to be a sale at the mall this weekend and Kirova's already said yes and now I might now be able to go!" I said in one big breath waiting to see if they caught all of it.

"Woah woah woah. Back up there babe. Rose is in Russia with Dimitri? And she can turn him back? How is that possible?" Dang he caught it all.

"Rose called a little while ago and explained that she went to Russia and she found some way to change Dimitri back. I wanted to tell you guys first and then I was going to ask Kirova if we could go there with some guardians and bring back Rose and Dimitri. I need my sister back." I needed Rose back so we could be sisters again and we could all be happy together. Christian and Adrian knew how I felt and I saw their aura's change and feel the same longing I felt even if Christian wouldn't admit that he missed her.

"Come on princess lets go get little Dhampir and her cradle robber home." Adrain said walking out the door behind me and Christian.

We walked over to Headmistress Kirova's office to ask her about going to Russia. If she said no I could always use a little compulsion on her. We get there and her door is shut so I knock and say "Headmistress it's Lissa. I need to ask a favor." When we stand there and there's no answer Christian tries to open the door and it's locked.

"That's weird. It's locked and she's not answering. Kirova it's Adrian Ivashkov. We have an urgent question to ask you. Can we come in?" Still now answer. At that time someone's walking down the hall toward us and it's a janitor. So we ask him to unlock the door for us so we can talk to Kirova. After he unlocks it he walks away back the way he came. We walk into her office and everything looks fine. I see Kirova in her chair and say "Headmistress Kirova? Is everything okay? You didn't answer us." There was no reply so Adrian walks over to her chair and when he sees her his face pales and he looks as if he's going to faint.

"Uh guys. I don't think Kirova's going to let us go to Russia. She's dead."

~**~~Rose pov~~~**  
>The door opened and Chris walked in. "Oh thank god. I thought someone was coming after me. Don't scare me like that. I could've killed you."<p>

"You wouldn't have been able to kill me. You don't have any weapons and I'm still faster and stronger then you. Dimitri's getting auspicious of where you are and that I might be involved. Here. I charmed this necklace to make you look like a strigoi. I have to move you somewhere else for a little while until Dimitri isn't suspicious anymore and your friends are here." Chris said handing me a necklace that looked like the rose one that Vitkor got me with the list spell.  
>I was cautious of putting it on and it being a trap. I clasped it on and went to look in a mirror. I didn't recognize myself. This must have been a strong charm to completely change my look. I still had my brow hair but my eyes were those of a strigoi and chills ran down my back. I looked like one of them. My skin was the palest it's ever been that I looked ghostly white. Nobody would know it was me. Not even Dimitri.<p>

"Thanks. I don't even look like myself anymore. Why do I need this? Can't you just move me somewhere else during the day so he won't see me?" If I moved somewhere else during the day nobody would see me because of the sun being out.

"Dimitri is keeping tabs on me right now so it's not safe for you if he comes in here and sees you with me. He would kill me and take you back and he won't let you out again until he turns you. So we have to move now to keep you safe. I have orders from someone very important that I have to keep you safe or he will have my head." He says walking around the little house gathering a bag of clothes and other things. He handed it to me and went to go look out the windows. I don't get how he could see anything as the windows were tinted. "The coast is clear. Let's go now before that changes."

He lead me out of the door and thought the maze back to Galina's. The place gives me shivers thinking about all or the strigoi inside. We went inside and up a two flights of stairs to a room that had the same door locks that Dimitri's room had.  
>"Are all the doors this way in here or just the places I stay at?"<p>

"All the doors are the same incase guardians come in then we can hide in the rooms if necessary and they won't be able to get in. It's smart actually for strigoi." Chris typed in the codes and we walked in the room. It was a lot like Dimitri's but it seemed bigger. There was a living room on the left with a couch and an ottoman with a tv mounted on the wall. There was a small desk and chair along the wall on the right. Across the room were two doors. I'm assuming the bedroom and bathroom.

Chris walked over to the couch and turned on the tv immediately seeming relaxed and calm. Just a few minutes ago he was worried Dimitri would find us and now he's watching tv. "What do you think you're doing? Just a little bit ago you were worried Dimitri would find us and now your just sitting there doing nothing-" Before I could finish my rant at him I got strong emotions from Lissa and got sucked into her head.

Her, Adrian and Christian were in Kirova's office. I could tell because I had been in there a lot. What shocked me was that Kirova was in her chair and she was dead, with two bite marks on her neck. She was pale and had a lifeless look to her. I hated her but who would go and kill her? Lissa was reaching toward her when Christian said," Don't Liss. She's gone. She's been dead for a while. You wouldn't be able to bring her back."

"But who would do this to her? The person that hated her the most is Rose and she wouldn't even have killed her and she's in Russia." I laughed as Liss had the same idea I did. "We need to tell someone so they can come get her and figure out who did this to her."

They walked out of the room and shut the door so nobody would see her if they walked by. They walked around until the found Alberta doing her shift of walking around the campus. Alberta saw the trio and said," What's the matter princess? You look as it you've seen a ghost? Did something happen?" Alberta would be such a good mom. She's always worrying about everyone else before herself.

"Alberta we need to talk to you. Privately. It's about Headmistress Kirova. Is there someplace we can talk that no one will hear us?" said Liss. Alberta lead them to her room in the guardian's wing. She opened the door and quickly ushered them in and said to make themselves at home. Everyone sat down while Adrian paced the room having not said a word sense seeing Kirova.

"What's this about guys? Is Kirova okay? You guys are in trouble are you?" She said that last part and looked at Adrian like he was the cause of their distress.

"Alberta I heard from Rose today. She's in Russia. She was hunting strigoi when she came across Dimitri. He took her and held her captive but she was able to get away and now she's safe. She found away to change Dimitri back to a Dhampir but only a spirit user can do it. I told Christian and Adrain and we were going to ask Kirova if we could go to Russia with some guardians to help Rose. The door to Kirova's office was locked so we got in and she was in there. Uh Alberta, Kirova's dead. There were bite marks on her neck and she had been drained. Somebody here killed her." Liss stopped to let Alberta ponder everything over.

Alberta looked at her as if she had three heads. The Christian came in and said," It's true guardian Alberta. She's dead. She's been dead for a couple of hours. We need to find out who did this before they hurt somebody else. If they drained her completely we may have a strigoi on campus. And nobody knows yet."

Alberta's face paled realizing we were telling the truth and that we had a major issue to deal with. "If someone is a strigoi on campus they will more then likely go after royals for their blood. I'll grant you to use the jet to go to Russia. But you will have guardians going with you. I'll see who's available and I'll have to call in more to campus to help find the person who killed Kirova. I'll have the jet ready before sunrise. Now if you'll excuse me I have the call the queen and tell all the guardians before we get mass chaos. Please stay here as long as you want." She walked out the door already dialing a number on her phone. Liss stood up and said to Adrian and Christian," Let's go. He have about 9 hour till sunrise. We need to pack for Russia. We'll meet back at Adrain's in a few hours. " With that Christian grabbed her hand and they went to go pack and Adrian followed suit.

I pulled out of Lissa's head to find Chris shaking me trying to get me to come back. When I came back he stopped and asked me what happened. I told him Kirova was dead and the academy was on lookout for a strigoi on campus. Lissa was going to be here in a few days and she would help me turn back Dimitri. I told Chris I was going to take a shower so I would feel better. He said he was going to make plane for the gang to stay at a hotel not too far away.

I went into the bathroom and stared at my reflection. I still looked like a Strigoi and I didn't like it so I took off the necklace. The hit water felt so good on my tight muscles that I instantly relaxed. I stayed in there to do the necessities and then I got out. I could hear Chris talking to someone. And when I heard the reply my heart sank.

**~~~Chris pov~~~**  
>Rose told me that Kirova was dead and I was getting ready to call Abe when I heard a knock at the door. It could only be one person. Dimitri. I went and opened both doors and it was him. Shit. He pushed past me into the room and scanned it and not finding what he wanted demanded," Where is she? I know you have her hiding somewhere. I went to your little house outside of Galina's and say you with someone. Is it her? If you touched her I'll make sure to kill you slowly and painfully."<p>

"I don't have her here. She a not with me. I told you Nathan took her and has her somewhere. Don't blame me that he took her!" How did he know that she was here? I was very careful about hiding our tracks and making sure nobody was looking. Anyway she had the charmed necklace to disguise her. He wouldn't be able to tell it was her.

"Nathan doesn't have her. I already checked. He's clueless and he knows not to cross me. But you would. I never trusted you in the first place. You're an ungrateful bastard. Now I'm going to ask again. Is that her in the shower?" He grew angrier with each word. I don't know if I could lie myself out of this anymore. He's already figured it out and will take her back.

"No it's not her. It's a strigoi that I picked up while fishing and she had no clue what she was until I helped her. She needed me to show her how to hunt. She was a filthy wreck and needed to wash up." I hope he buys this. I hope Rose can hear and knows to put on the necklace if she comes out.

Dimitri has suspicion in his eye until he said," Fine. I think I'll wait and meet her then." He sat down and made himself at home.

Oh god I hope Rose can make this better and not worse. As I was thinking that the bathroom door opened and out came Rose, with her necklace on so it didn't look like Rose. She looked like a strigoi. Hopefully Dimitri buys it.

**Ok that's it for now! Hopefully you liked it. I might post again this weekend cuz I feel so bad but I will definitely post again this week! Please comment :) thanks**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I promised I would update 2 weeks ago and I didn't. But here I am now. Hopefully everybody had a good thanksgiving :) So anybody else enjoy Black Friday shopping? :) Christmas is coming up and im finally almost done with exams and finals! Yay! I would really like it if you guys would review even if you don't like it. I will be more than happy to have constructive criticism then nothing. So please enjoy and please review! Thanks. Authors note at the end!**

**As always Richelle Mead owns all except my characters and plot :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

******Rose pov******

I heard Dimitri say he was going to sit out there and wait until he could meet me. What if he recognizes me? Then I realize I have the charm from Chris to disguise my look so Dimitri won't recognize me. I quickly get dressed and slip on the necklace before looking in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like myself. Come on! Your Rose Hathaway stop acting so nervous! You've handled worse than this before. It's just Dimitri. With that I held my head up high and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked around the room and found Dimitri sitting on the couch looking more comfortable than any other time I'd seen him except for at the cabin. His legs were propped up on the ottoman and his hands were behind his head and he was watching me as I came out of the bathroom. He showed no interest in my appearance but I saw a flicker of something in his eyes that I didn't recognize in him.

"You must be the stray that Chris picked up. Now tell me. How do you not know what you are? You look as if you were a Dhampir before the change, so you must have an idea."

"I'm a drop out at one of the academy's nearby. I was walking in Novosibirsk one night and was attacked from behind. He dragged me into a nearby alley and bit my neck. I tried to struggle away but he overpowered me and ended up turning me. I came to a little while after that and had an overpowering urge to do something but I didn't know what it was. I ran into Chris and he helped me and showed me how to "fish". He asked if I had any place to stay that would keep me safe and of course I didn't so he kept me in a little cabin until I was able to control my thirst a little better and then he brought me here." I was surprised I could come up with a story like this off the top of my head. I must be smarted then I thought.

Dimitri looked surprised by the whole story and actually looked to believe me until he said," What was your name again? I didn't quite catch it. And I've never seen you around here before."

"My name is Viktoria Dragomirov. I went to St. Basil's Academy and was recently in America to visit some friends for a while." Hopefully he doesn't catch how I came up with the names. I just used his sister's first name and changed Lissa's to make it sound Russian.

"Hmm. Interesting. Do you by chance know the Belikova's?" Why would he want to know about his family? Was he worried about them? Then why doesn't he check up on them?

"I do. I was a friend of the youngest, Viktoria. Karolina had a baby girl named Zoya. Sonja though is pregnant now too. They really miss their brother though, Dimitri I think it was. Something happened to him and they really miss him." I felt like putting my hands over my mouth to stop myself from babbling even more. Where did this come from? When did I start babbling?

"They were a good family. I was a friend of their son Dimitri. I'm not sure what happened to him though. Well Chris it seems as if I was wrong and she isn't Rose. But I swear if you know anything you'll be dead when I figure it out." Dimitri strode out of the room as the last sentence hung in the air around us lingering.

"Why would he lie about his name?" I asked Chris once both doors had shut and locked.

"He still might be suspicious of who you are and if your telling the truth so he might have lied until he even remote trusts you like a strigoi can. He wants to make sure you won't be a threat and if you are he will get rid of you. Now your friends should be here soon and I still haven't made arrangement for them yet and where they will stay. We also need to come up with a plan on how to convince Dimitri to get close enough to Princess Vasilisa without killing her so she can change him back." He handed me a phone to call Lissa to figure out where they were and if they left yet. I could just check the bond but I had a feeling Adrian and Christian would want to talk to me too.

******Lissa pov******

We were filling up the plane in Italy and the little time we spent there made me want to go back again on an extended vacation with the gang. Maybe it could be a couple thing. Me and Christian, Rose and Dimitri, and Adrian and whoever he wants to bring. We could go shopping, and see all the sights, and go shopping. Think of all the designer clothes and accessories I could get! I got cut off with my Italy dream when Christian shook my shoulder to let me know we were taking off again and my phone was ringing. I checked to see who it was and it was Rose. I showed it to Christian and his eyebrows rose in questioning.

I quickly answered but before I could say anything Christian shouted," Rosie Posie! We miss you!" I shushed him and said," Hey Rose. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's up. I was just wondering where you guys are? And I wanted to talk about the plan for changing Dimitri back." She's always trying to comfort me and calm me, though her voice sounded strained.

"Rose I know something is wrong. You don't sound like yourself? What's going on and don't lie this time. The truth." I said concerned about my sister.

"Dimitri was just here and I had to lie to him about who I was and he lied too. Liss I told him about his family and he didn't seem to really care. Shouldn't he care about them?" Rose said sounding worried about him.

"He's not your Dimitri anymore Rose. He's a strigoi. He's changed. He might not even have feeling towards his family anymore. And please tell me he didn't recognize you?" If he recognized her she could get hurt.

"No I had on a charm necklace that made me look different. Did you know they could do that Liss? Charm jewelry to change your appearance? I looked nothing like myself. I looked strigoi. I told him I was a friend of Viktoria, his sister. And he lied about who he was even though I know him. I have to keep up this appearance so he doesn't get angrier then what he is now." I heard a muffled voice talking to Rose and I wondered if it was the guy keeping her safe for us. She talked again after a minute saying," Sorry that was Chris. Liss when are you guys going to be here and how many guardians did you bring with?"

"We should be there in a couple hours. About sundown is when we will be landing. There's Adrian, Christian, Guardian Tanner, Eddie, your mom, Guardian Chase, and a few more guardians from the royal court. They had to get more guardians for the academy until the find who killed Kirova. The whole place is on lock down. Nobody gets in or out unless they have permission. Who do you think could have done it?" I couldn't come up with anyone that would want to kill Kirova. She wasn't that bad of a person.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody that wants to frame me because everybody knows how much I hate her. But I wouldn't kill her." Said Rose.

"But who really hates you that much Rose? There's a long list of people that hate you, but who would want to frame you for murder?" I really couldn't think of anybody.

"Well it obviously wasn't fire crotch over there. He loves me though even if he won't admit it. Jesse or Ralf really hate me but they wouldn't be able to kill anybody. Tasha maybe? She could have learned about Dimitri liking me and took out her anger to frame me. She does hate me." Rose said sounding stumped.

"I can't see Tasha killing somebody. She's already lost so much. She doesn't need to lose everything for hating you. We will figure it out eventually. Now to change Dimitri I have to have a charmed stake and stab him in the heart? How am I to do that? He would see me coming for miles and take me out in seconds." I said worriedly.

"I won't let that happen. He's not going to hurt my sister. I'll get him before that happens. I'll find some way to restrain him and give you a shot to his heart and that's where you come in and stake him. He won't be able to hurt you. You'll have to put a lot or force behind it. I would like to train you how to hold a stake and where to strike him at when you pierce his heart. It's not that easy."Rose said.

"Ok. I think Adrian and Christian should learn to for safety reasons. And I'm sure they won't mind." I looked at Christian and Adrian and they shook their heads saying they wouldn't mind. "Christian and Adrian don't have a problem with learning that. I think it will be good for them."

A stewardess walked by and said, "Princess I'm sorry but we need you to end your phone call. We will be landing soon. The flight was smoother then what was expected. The storm that was over part of Europe is gone and we are almost to the landing strip."

"Rose I have to go. We will be landing soon. And then we will head over there and finish discussing our plans. See you soon."

"Bye Liss." I hung up the phone and fastened my seatbelt for landing.

After the plane landed there were 2 SUV's waiting for us with tinted windows to protect us from the sun. We piled in and the guardians took the lead car and we took the follow car with a few guardians as protection. After about half an hour we were falling asleep as it was nighttime for us and the car ride would be a couple hours long until we arrived where we needed to be.

I woke up a few hours later and the sun was starting to set and we were in a large city. We pulled up to a large building and the guardians got out first and scoped around the area before coming to get us and take us inside. Janine checked all of us in and we walked up to our rooms. We had to have several room because we all couldn't share one. Eddie, Adrian, Christian and I were in 1 room and we had guardians in rooms next to us and across from us.

Janine said," We still have about half an hour before the sun is completely down. So make yourself comfortable and we will be back in a couple minutes to discuss strategy. Princess I suggest you call Rose again so she can be a part of this." She walked out of the room with Mikhail and some other guardians.

I freshened up some in the bathroom and then joined the guys back in the bedroom. I dialed Rose and she answered on the first ring.

"You know. It's just like I have a sixth sense when you are going to call. Or maybe it's just the bond. Hmm that's probably it." She said as an opening remark.

"Well you wanted to talk about this. So you will. The guardians should be back any minute now and we can start." As soon as I said that all of them walked in and stood along the wall." Speaking of, here they are. You guys can sit down. Nobody is going to hurt us here." I spoke to the guardians.

Janine said," Princess it's our job to protect you on this trip. We will watch guard and protect you like you should be."

"Ok. So Rose do you have any idea how this plan is going to work out?" I asked curiously.

"Ok. So I ad Chris get layouts of the cabin. We will have to find some way to lure Dimitri into the cabin without him being able to tell any of us are there. You will be hiding in a room and I was thinking I could give a signal and we would distract him and then you would come out and by then we would have him bound and you would stake him and change him back. We would have to think about this a lot more and get rid of the kinks in it. The first part is trying to figure out how to lure Dimitri into the cabin. I was thinking that either Chris or myself would do that. If he sees me he would surely follow me but he wouldn't let me go after he would get me. So Chris could lure him in and then we could proceed from there. Any objections to that part?" She questioned the group.

"If you were to lure him in how would we know that he would still go into the cabin in the first place? What if he took you and ran? We wouldn't be able to stop him without killing him then and I know you don't want that Rose." Janine said worriedly.

"That's why I was thinking Chris could do it. Dimitri isn't happy with Chris at the moment and I think if we worded the conversation correctly that Dimitri would follow him. Now once Dimitri is in here we will have to bind him quickly before he has time to react. That's where you guys come in. Binding and restraining him will be the hardest part. After that I could distract him and then Lissa and Adrian could come in. Adrian I was thinking you could use compulsion on him so he isn't aware of his surroundings. Then when that happens I was you, Lissa, to stake him and use as much strength and spirit as you can." Rose said in a breath looking proud that she was able to come up with this plan on her own.

"My lovely face won't be enough to distract him Lil Dhampir? I'm hurt." Joked Adrian.

"You're not handsome enough to distract him Adrian." Rose retaliated.

"Ok enough you too. This could go on for a while. How do you want us to bind him Rose? It will take a couple of us to do the job and we have to have something strong enough to restrain him long enough for the Princess to stake him. So we will need something stronger then a regular rope. Any suggestions?" Janine asked the other guards.

Eddie said "How about a chain of some sort? I'm sure we could find it at any hardware store around here and it should restrain him long enough to do what we need to do."

"I think that would work perfectly. Dimitri will get extremely mad when he sees me, so you guys will have to have a very strong grip on him so he won't break free and come after any of us." Said Rose.

Mikhail finally spoke up and said, "How much has he changed from when he was a Dhampir? I know he was a big guy and you were the only one to ever beat him. And now he's a Strigoi."

"That's a great question. From what I can tell physically he is strong and faster then a regular Strigoi would be with how fairly new he is at being a strigoi. He easily would beat a lot of the other strigoi that I saw there. He isn't as strong as Galina. She was his teacher when he was learning to become a guardian and she is very powerful so we need to avoid her if we come into contact with other Strigoi. I don't think he will be that hard to manage if we have a couple people on him at all times." Commented Rose.

"Well I think everything is all planned then. We can always discuss things when we get closer to when we are acting out this plan. When should that be?" Eddie asked Rose.

"I was thinking Thursday. Today is Monday so we would have plenty of time to mentally and physically prepare."

**Well that's it! I felt bad for not updating when I said I would so I made the chapter the longest one yet. I hope you guys enjoyed. I was thinking about doing a Twilight story but then I remembered I barely have time to do this story anymore. When would I have time for that story? But here's what it would be about. If anybody wants me to do it tell me and I will think about it. **

Victoria was able to kidnap Bella during New Moon. Alice saw a glimpse of Bella and Victoria and immediately rushed back to help her with the help of the whole family. But Edward. What will happen when Edward finds out and come back to Forks? Not the normal Bella, she will have more fire in her and won't let Victoria do what she wants to.


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you all had a nice Christmas :) I know I did. And have a happy new year. Remember. Be safe! ;) here's the next chapter. There might be some fluff just cuz I want some :) And these are actual places in Russia too**

**Chapter 9  
>***Rose pov***<strong>

I sat in the chair as Lissa was talking to Christian about shopping and seeing the sights before we went to change Dimitri. How can she be thinking about shopping at this time? Then I remembered it was Lissa and she could always be thinking about shopping as long as she knew that nothing serious was going on at the moment. I put a pang of jealousy at their relationship. They can be happy and all lovey dovey and my boyfriend tried to kill me and take me as his prisoner. She deserves happiness after all the trouble she has gone through in her life. I wouldn't be able to lose my family like she did and cope how well she did. My mom was never close to me and sent me off to the academy early. I have no idea who my dad is or what he does. I wish I at least knew who he was so I could meet him and get to know him. He has to have my wicked hair as my mom doesn't.

Lissa said something to me that I didn't catch so I muttered a "what?" to her. "I said do you want to go shopping with us and show us the sights before it gets too late? We could go out before all of the stores close." I could hear the hope in her voice that I would say yes and do this one thing with her before our lives changed drastically again.

"Only you would think about shopping in this kind of situation. But of course I'll show you around. Although I don't know the area too well but I think I know it enough to show you around. I can always ask Chris too some good places to take you guys. We should definitely go tour some of the older buildings." I said enthusiastically. Liss and I haven't been able to do anything like this sense going shopping with Viktor and I couldn't really think of the time before that where we didn't have to worry about anything when we went out.

"Great! We can get some sleep and then head out tomorrow and see as much as we can in one day. Christian and I will bring hats or something so we don't get tired from the sun. The guardians also have tinted windows on their cars that we might be able to use. Janine, Eddie, and Mikhail will more than likely want to come with us to protect us." Liss mused as she laid on the bed.

Adrian was sitting by the window this whole time and hadn't said a word until he got up and said, "I have to go take care of a few things while I'm here. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I'll have Janine come with me. I could use her help." With that he walked out of the door and went to get my mom. I heard Liss and Christian muttering sweet nothings into each other's ears as they laid in the bed next to mine not hearing anything from what Adrian said. I tuned them out and went off into my own happy place where Dimitri and I could be out with our relationship. We held hands around campus, kissed when we wanted to, spent the night in each other's rooms, and went on double dates with Liss and Christian. I don't know when I fell asleep but the dream got better when I did.

Dimitri and I were laying on his bed and he was playing with my hair, and I was tracing non distinct patterns on his chest. He looked down on me with a look of pure love and happiness in his eyes that made my heart warm. "Have you ever thought what it would be like if we moved off on our own somewhere else and just enjoyed life as it came at us instead of having to risk our lives all the time? I know you love the princess and I admire you greatly for your determination in wanting to be her guardian but what if we were selfish for once and moved away. Just the two of us. To be happy together. If you wanted we could live near the princess and Christian." Dimitri mused aloud to me.

"I haven't really thought about that a lot. All I've ever known is to protect Liss. I would love to live with you and have you all to myself though. Think of all the wicked things we could do." I said the last part and pecked his lips. Only he wouldn't settle for just a peck and he grabbed the back of my head and held me to him. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was incredible. Eventually he pulled away and just smirked at me. "Why don't we practice now then?" He replied.

And practice we did. We laid there after and just relaxed in each others arms. I could feel myself starting to wake up and I dreaded having to face the real world when I was happy here spending time with my Dimitri.

When I woke up I could hear that Liss and Christian were still sleeping beside me. I looked over at the clock next to me and saw that it was only 9 in the morning. I guess I was used to regular daytime hours instead of the usual moroi hours. Liss would probably be asleep for a few more hours but I couldn't sleep another minute. I was buzzing with excitement of getting Dimitri back and also because of my dream. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and wrote a quick note to Liss, in case she woke up, that I was going for a quick jog and that I would be back soon.

I headed outside and started off at a light jog to loosen up my muscles. I knew the city a little bit enough to make it round but I wouldn't venture too far off from where I knew. The city was big and I could easily get lost and wouldn't be able to ask for help as I didn't know Russian. I wish Dimitri would have taught me some even if It wasn't swear words. I started to run faster and soon enough I was caught up in the bustle of the city and the steady pattern of my feet hitting the sidewalk. I made sure to stay aware of my surroundings. Even though it was light out I could easily be taken as I was a lonely girl in a city. Once my legs started to hurt I headed back to the hotel and found that Liss was just waking up and getting ready for the day.

"How was your jog? Do you feel better?" she questioned as I came in the door sweaty.

"Yeah it felt great to run. I haven't been able to do it in a while and it relaxes me and lets me think. " I said.

"That's great. Just hopefully you're not too tired to show us around now." She said with a hint of a question in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a shower to wash off all the sweat and then we can leave whenever you want." I replied walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then got dressed for the day. I didn't have a lot of clothes to wear as I didn't bring much and I hadn't gone shopping for clothes. I could have easily asked Adrian to give me more money but I didn't want to do that. I felt bad enough using his money now. So I just pulled on a pair of jeans, the one nice shirt that I had, my leather jacket and some black boots that I borrowed from Liss. I blow dried my hair and left it in its natural waves. I didn't bother with any makeup as I didn't think I needed any. When I was done I saw that Liss was almost ready except she needed to do her makeup and hair but I was in the bathroom. Christian was awake and looking like his grumpy ol' self.

"Why did we have to get up so early? I could have slept in for a couple more hours" Christian grumbled to Liss.

"Because if we want to sight see we have to go out in the day." Liss replied.

"I still don't see why we couldn't do it later when we would usually be awake. Is it that bad to wait a few hours?" He grumbled again.

"No we are going now and if you don't like it tough. We came here to help our friend, my sister. We are in another country all the way around the world. Why don't we sightsee while we are here?" She retorted. He had no response as his face went blank.

I chuckled at their bickering, as they were both really stubborn and neither of them wanted to give up on an argument. Christian eventually got off his butt and got ready for the day. They both looked healthy so I assumed they had blood sometime recently. Hopefully we would be able to find donors before we rescued Dimitri. I wouldn't want Liss passing out in the middle of changing him. Who knows what would happen then.

Once we were all ready we told the guardians where we were going and Eddie and Mikhail said they would trail behind us to keep an eye out. Even though it was daylight now who knows how long we would be out today. I knew of a few things that we could do in the city but I imagined there was a lot that I didn't know that we could do. I saw that there was a zoo and we planned to go there for sure today. We left our hotel, Zokol Hostel, and headed for a nearby café that I saw when I was jogging this morning. We ordered some muffins and coffee and then continued to the zoo. Liss brought a map and showed us where we had to go. It looked like it wasn't that long of a walk to get there so we just toughed it up and walked. For this time of the day the city wasn't very busy. People were out walking around and talking but there wasn't a lot of traffic. We made it to the zoo within 20 minutes and we bought our tickets and went in. It was an outdoor zoo so we walked around and saw every animal that they had there.

We were starting to get hungry when we saw every animal so we stopped at a restaurant down the road. None of us could ready Russian so we asked if they had an English menu that we could look at and after a few minutes we were able to get some. Liss ordered some pasta with tomatoes in it. Christian ordered of course a burger. And I don't know what I ordered. I just picked what sounded good. I ended up ordering some soup and sandwiches that were actually really good.

The soup was absolutely amazing that I asked if I could take some back to the hotel with me and they let me. We made a quick stop back at the hotel so we could drop off out leftover food and then we went out to find some local stores to shop at. We found a few small stores and Liss ended up buying clothes for me because she knew I didn't have a lot of money. I ended up getting a few shirts and pants while Liss, of course, went all out and bought half of the store. By the time we were done shopping it was starting to get dark out and this is why Eddie and Mikhail followed us. Strigoi would be starting to come out now. Hopefully we would make it back to the hotel safely.

Before too long I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach that a Strigoi was nearby. I slowed my pace down so I was walking beside Eddie and Mikhail and I told them, "Guys watch out. There's Strigoi nearby. We might be able to make it back to the hotel if they don't recognize Lissa. If they recognize her they will try and take her."

Mikhail not knowing me at all asked," How can you tell that they are near us?"

"I found out that I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach when a Strigoi is near me. It gets really strong when it's more then one of if they are close to me. I can tell there's a few around us-" I was cut off by Lissa shrieking.

***Adrian pov***

I had received a call from Abe asking if I would meet him so we could talk. Abe was a person that you did not want to mess with or say no to. He called saying that he had information for me involving Rose. Anything Abe knew about Rose piqued my interest. How did Abe know about Rose and what did he know about her? He also said he had other information that might be useful to me. I hadn't drank any alcohol sense we exited the plane and it was killing me. Hopefully Abe would give me something strong. I left our hotel room and went to go find Janine. She was in the guardians room discussing some mission that they were called to do once they got back from this one. As soon as I entered the room all conversation stopped. I guess it was a need to know only mission.

"Janine, can I speak with you?" I asked.

"Of course Lord Ivashkov." she replied.

"I need you to come with me to meet somebody today. He said he had information to give me and he told me to bring you with him." I don't know why Abe would want Rose's mom to come with me.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Lord Ivashkov?" She questioned looking dismayed.

"It's not trouble. It's just an important meeting and I would like you to accompany me." I answered.

"Ok. Let me get my gear on and then we can go." I hoped she wouldn't completely deck out in her uniform. We had to blend into the crowd. She came back out in the standard black uniform. I couldn't even tell that she was carrying any weapons but I knew she was.

"Come on Ms. H lets get this over with so I can drink." I smirked.

Abe had told me an address that I looked and it was just around the corner from here. Janine and I walked for about 15 minutes when I saw the right address. it was a high class office building that appeared to have condominiums at the top. Abe hadn't mentioned a floor number. Janine said she was going to walk around the lobby and check things out while I figured out where we had to be. I walked up to the front desk and asked," Can you tell me where Abe Mazur is at? I have a meeting with him today and he didn't tell me where he was." I used a little compulsion to charm her incase she wasn't already charmed.

I saw that she hesitated a second before the compulsion took over and she answered with," He's on the top floor. I'll page him that you are here and heading up."

"Thanks." I said with a wink for good measure.

I found Janine and we went into the elevator. I saw that the top floor was labeled penthouse. Good ol' Abe. Has to have the best. We rode up in the elevator in silence. The door dinged open and Abe sat at a table waiting for us. It took a couple seconds before he turned around, and when he did Janine gasped, "Abe? Is that really you?"

"Janine. Adrian. It's so good to see the both of you. Please sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Janine and I both sat down. I could tell that she was in shock. I had no idea how they knew each other. I looked at both of their auras. Janine's obviously showed surprise at seeing Abe, it also showed remorse, longing, sadness and love? Now I was really interested in how they knew each other. Abe's aura was a little different. He also shower sadness, remorse, longing and love. It also showed something I couldn't quiet decipher. Hopefully they would tell me how they knew each other and how Abe knew Rose.

"Adrian I'm sure your wondering how we know each other. Janine was my guardian for a while. We were… together.. for a while." He looked to Janine if he should continue and she nodded "I had to leave for a job and Janine wanted to continue being a guardian. So we separated ways. We have talked over the years, keeping in contact for one reason. And i'm assuming you have already figured out that reason. Haven't you Mr. Ivashkov?" Abe said.

"Rose is your guys' daughter. Isn't she?" I questioned hoping for once I was wrong.

"Not only that. But she's not an ordinary Dhampir anymore. Not sense she was brought back to life by the Princess. She can do a lot more then she knows what she can do. She can already sense when Strigoi are near and she can go into the princess' head when she wants because of the bond. But there is so much more that she can do." As he said this I could feel Janine's worry increase.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because I knew she wouldn't really care if you were gone for a day to talk to me about this. And you are going to help me so we can train her to reach her full potential."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Spirit was what made her how she is today. If the princess wouldn't have saved her that day she wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have a daughter anymore. I know she is here to save Dimitri Belikov. His family misses him terribly and they consider him as good as dead. They don't deserve to lose their son and brother. His father put his mom and family though enough turmoil as it is. I have been helping them over the years and sense Rose visited them Yeva, DImitri's grandmother keeps talking about him coming back. And that can only mean one thing. He is going to be changed back. Is he not?" Abe asked.

"Rose is planning on changing him sense she found out that she can. They have some sort of relationship and I can tell that they both like each other." I remarked.

"She has to change him back. But the princess doesn't have to do it for her. Rose can do it herself." I sat their gaping at what he said.

"How can Rose change him herself?" I was dumbfounded. She was a Dhampir. She can't do any magic.

I hadn't realized I said this aloud until Abe said," She is a dhampir, but when the princess brought her back it changed her. When she gets really worked up, it's not just the princess' spirit that's doing that, it's hers too."

**So im going to leave you guys hanging here **** ive already started the next chapter and hoefully I will get it posted soon. This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed a good New Year's! Ill talk to you guys next year **


	11. Chapter 10

**First off happy new year! Any good new years resolutions that you plan on keeping? So I really wanted to get this chapter out before school started again. What happens with Dimitri will be all of the next chapter. But for right now lets see what happened to Lissa **

**Chapter 10**

**Rpov**

I heard Liss shriek and I knew that something was wrong. She would cry out in a time like this and give us away. I turned to her to see Christian setting two Strigoi on fire while more came out of an alley next to them. I rushed over to them and put Liss behind me. Eddie and Mikhail quickly joined us to help fight. There was at least a dozen Strigoi surrounding us. Liss' fear rang through the bond loud and clear but she knew that we could handle ourselves and that we could take them all down easily. Christian and I worked like we did at the academy. He would set them on fire and I would stake them. Between me and Christian we took down half of the Strigoi. Christian lit one on fire and he was still able to swing at me. I quickly dodged his attack and came back with my own kicking him in the stomach and then I elbowed him in the face. He came down and I quickly stabbed him with my stake. He was down and Christian and I kept doing the same thing. He would lit them and I would beat them up and then stake them. I looked over and saw that Eddie and Mikhail were still trying to handle three between the two of them. I snuck up behind one of them and easily staked him. Mikhail, Eddie and I took out the last two while Christian watched Liss.

The whole thing took about 10 minutes. I dialed Sydney and told her that she had another mess to clean up and I could hear the relief that I was ok. She said she would take care of it and that I really needed to stay out of trouble. I laughed and asked if she knew me at all to stay out of trouble and she just chuckled and hung up. Everyone was giving me questioning glances. So I explained," Sydney is an alchemist. Every time I come across a Strigoi and kill them I call Sydney. She calls local alchemists to come clean up the mess before humans see what happened and report it."

"Well we can at least move them more into the alley so everybody can see them." Eddie said.

We all agreed and with teamwork we were able to move them all farther into the alley and out of passerby's sight.

"Let's get back to the hotel before anything else happens that can endanger all of us." Mihkail suggested. We quickly walked back to the hotel and the security of our rooms. I checked in across the hall and saw that all the guardians were in there discussing a mission. I tried to open the door quietly so I could listen but the damn thing had to squeak. Stupid door. They all straightened up and I saw that my mom looked very distraught but was trying to mask it from me. I reported everything that happened and Mikhail and Eddie backed it up also saying that everything was true. They quickly worried if we were hurt but we were all fine. The Strigoi all had to be fairly young as none of them were hard to take down. Again here was an odd sight. Strigoi banding together to take down Dhampirs and Moroi. What was happening?

When we were done talking I walked back into our shared room and saw that Adrian was back.

"Hey. Where did you scamper off to today? And I see you got ahold of your booze. That didn't last long now did it?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Aw did you miss me Lil' Dhampir?" he replied back.

"Of course not. It was actually a nice day not having to listen to your drunken blathering all day. That and we didn't have to smell your disgusting cigarettes." I retorted.

"Hmm. Well they keep me sane. And I just has some business to attend to. Nothing important." I could tell he was hiding something. I looked to Liss and saw that she was looking at him strangely.

Through the bond she said _There's something off with his aura. I cant tell what because i'm not good at it yet but he's definetley hiding something that isn't good. _

I nodded showing that I understood her and that I wouldn't push the issue at the moment. I sat down on the bed and the room fell into an awkward silence. Before I knew what hit me Christian asked me a question I wasn't sure how to explain.

"So Rose who exactly is this Chris guy? And why did he help you get away from Dimitri?" he questioned lounging cross his and Lissa's bed.

"So I know I told Liss everything that happened and I'll just tell you guys the summary. So I came to Russia to save Dimitri as we both made a promise to each other that we would rather die then be a Strigoi. On the way I met his family and I had to tell them what happened to him. I ended up coming here with a group of unpromised students. We were hunting for Strigoi when Dimitri found me. He knocked me out and brought me to a building outside of the city where a lot of Strigoi stay together. Galina is the leader and she trains them to become stronger. Dimitri had me as a prisoner of sorts in his room. On several occasions I got hurt. Chris was somebody that Dimitri trusted and he helped me to escape. He then told me a way to change Dimitri back as he was a Dhampir that was changed back himself. Now there are some strange things that happen when Dhampir's are changed back from a Strigoi. Dimitri started to get suspicious of everyone, especially Chris, and that was when I called Liss. Chris took me to another room where I had to disguise myself. Dimitri came barging in and I had to convince him that I was a Strigoi that Chris found on the streets and that Chris was going to train me. I was able to convince him but I know he is still suspicious about Chris. I told him that I was a friend of Viktoria, his sister. And he out rightly lied about who he was. Now the question is, why would he lie about what his name is?" I paused trying to gage everybody's reactions. I saw a lot of surprise and concern, when I saw nothing alarming I continued. "Chris was able to sneak me out here and he had to go back as to try and keep Dimitri calm so we could scheme. I haven't heard from him sense I got here and i'm getting a little worried that something isn't right." By the end of my spiel I was a little out of breath.

They all sat there seeming surprised about what I said except for Adrian. "Adrian how are you not surprised by this?" Lissa asked him.

"I heard Rose talking to you on the plane and I just pieced everything together. And plus if he was a bad guy Rose wouldn't be here right now." he said without turning away from the window.

We all gave each other a knowing look saying that we didn't believe him. "Ok hot stuff. What's really going on? How did you really know all of that already? And what was that meeting about yesterday?" I asked bluntly getting irritated with him.

"Oh so now you're interested in my life? It's not like you even really care. None of you really do. You just want to save Dimitri and then go home to your peachy lives." He said bitterly.

"What that's not true! We all care about you. What's the matter with you Adrian?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing I can talk to you about lil' Dhampir. " He sighed and then left the room slamming the door shut behind him. My new mission was to crack Adrian and make him tell us what was going on in his cluster fuck of a head.

****Adrian pov** (the rest of the meeting)**

"So what you're saying is that when Lissa changed Rose back and infused her with Spirit, Rose is now able to harness her own Spirit? How does that work? And what about to everything else that Lissa brought back?" I asked lost.

"Rose's temper is due to the princess using magic and also her own magic. I have been trying to uncover more about this sense I learned that the princess brought Rose back. It could just be that easy. Rose died before the princess brought her back. Rose must have connected to the spirit world while she was dead. So when the princess brought her back Rose is now able to harness spirit herself. I'm not sure exactly how it works. But if Rose were to get rid of all the walls she has built up around her she will be able to break into her spirit. With help from you and Lissa she would be able to do that. Mark and Oksana, a couple I know are spirit bound. Oksana is a Dhampir and Mark is a Moroi. Oksana has been able to do unexplainable things that she couldn't do before he brought her back. I have met other spirit bound couples and they have said the same thing. The one that is shadow-kissed has been able to do unexplainable things sense coming back. Oksana and Mark though, they heal the darkness from each other, so they don't feel the dark effects of it like Rose and Lissa do. Now I have found that no other couple thought to do that. And once they started to do that the shadow-kissed ones could control said unexplainable things. So I think if the princess would heal the darkness from Rose then Rose would be able to harness her abilities. For example she would be able to strengthen her ability of being able to tell when a Strigoi is near. She would be able to tell how many there are, how far away they are, and possibly how old and strong they are. So this isn't a bad thing. In fact it will be great for the both of them." Abe said this all with a calm expression on his face and acted like it was an everyday conversation.

I on the other hand had no idea what I could possibly say about it. I was speechless. Janine too looked like she had no idea about any of this. I could tell this was the first time that she had heard any of this. He could gage from our silence that we needed some time to think this over. How could this be true? We haven't heard about anything like this before. We all sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes.

"So you want me to help Rose discover that she can harness spirit? Then why did you want me to bring Janine?" I questioned.

"Yes. And because I wanted to tell her too what was going on with Rose and we haven't seen each other in years." He said smiling at Janine. "Adrian you can leave whenever you want. I would like to talk to Janine privately for a few minutes if you don't mind."

"Nope, knock yourselves out. But don't get too crazy. Now, I'm going to make a friend with your stash of alcohol that I know you have somewhere."

"Its in the office. Its in the big cupboard doors. Don't drink all of my scotch." He teased.

I walked into the office and opened up the cupboard doors. And behold! My best friends! Bottles of vodkas, scotches, and other various drinks along with a few packs of cigarettes. I think I like it here.

*****Janine pov*** (Just to see what's going on there)**

Its been years sense I saw Abe. We talked on the phone every once and a while so I could give him updates on Rose. I know she thinks I abandoned her and I don't care about her, but I feel the exact opposite. I did this because I didn't think I would be a good enough mother for her. I am told everything she does. I was told about when she threw that book at the teacher when she was little. I heard about her running away with Princess Vasilisa. I was part of the group that found where she was, but I wasn't there the night that they actually found her. I was with my charge. I heard that guardian Belikov would be training her and nobody could have been better then dealing with her then he was. I was heartbroken when I found out that she went to hunt down the Strigoi in Spokane. The look on her face when we found her will be forever in my mind. I was so glad when her and Prince Ozera teamed up to take down the group of Strigoi that was attacking the dorms. I knew that she had a more intimate relationship with guardian Belikov by the way she acted when he got taken in the caves and also now. Wanting to save him. I had no idea that he could be saved. And Abe. Oh Abe. Just when I thought I was starting to grasp things he tells us this and im lost all over again. My mind is still trying to wrap around all of this.

"So Janine. When does Rose plan on changing back Dimitri?"

His words broke he out of my trance. "Thursday. So we don't have much more time to prepare. The next few days we will be going over strategy and the course of action."

"That's not very long to get her ready for this. Adrian and you will have to tell her soon and start training her so she can embrace this. You also need to tell her about Chris. Who he really is. She needs to know the truth of who he is. And in case you don't know quiet know who she is talking about, Chris is Sevastyan." he said with a furrow appearing.

"She doesn't know who he really is? I think he should tell her when he's ready. I can't tell her who he is. Its his secret to tell. Not mine." I said. I was not going to break this kind of news to Rose right before we save guardian Belikov. She wouldn't be able to focus.

"Now go get his royal highness before he drinks himself to where he cant walk anymore. I don't want a passed out boy in here." Abe said as a way of dismissing me. "Oh and Janine. This wont be the last time that we see each other while you are still here. " He whipped out his phone and made a phone call. I went to grab Prince Ivashkov and found that he was already close to getting drunk. I sighed and we went down to the lobby. Him with a bottle nuzzled close to him.

*****Sevastyan pov*** (Just to kind tell what's going on with Dimitri )**

Dimitri was still suspicious of me. But with a little convincing I was able to relinquish that. I was his loyal friend again and did as he said. He was still trying to find who took Rose and I kept leaving hints and clues that Nathan was the one that took her. He is starting to believe me and doesn't suspect that I did anything at all. I haven't heard from Rose lately and I haven't contacted her at all either and I was curious as to when she was going to pull off her master plan. I knew it was going to probably within the week but I wasn't sure when. When I get away I will have to make a quick call to her. Dimitri was going out tonight to feed. He was hoping to run into her is she did in fact escape on her own. Which is not likely. He didn't suspect her at all when he met her the other day when she was disguised. We were currently trying to ponder all of the evidence that I left to blame Nathan and he wasn't sure who it was. He said he was going out to feed and would be back later. As soon as I heard both doors lock behind him I called Rose and had her tell me what was going on. I made it a short phone call and only got the necessary information. The plan would take place on Thursday which was just a few days away. I needed to keep Dimitri unsuspicious and occupied. They would do the rest.

**That's it! I know it kind of bounced around a lot but I wanted to wrap up some things. And I just had to add in this last few parts to fill ya in some **** I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter with be all about changing Dimitri. Im so excited to write the next chapter. And I posted this before school started! So score for me! And every school in Minnesota was closed for this coming Monday. So theres another day to get the next chapter done. Record lows for temps are not gonna be fun. But no school! Until next time **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy I'm done with finals for a while. They just absolutely drain me every time no matter how long I study or prepare for them. Those of you that have read the Mortal Instruments series the final book come out in May! Called City of Heavenly Fire. The cover was just released and I have no words to describe how I felt about it. It's Johnathan and Clary and it's absolutely dark and amazing. SO I haven't done a disclaimer and I always forget but of course Richelle Mead owns everything but my plot and characters. This has the part with what happens to Dimitri enjoy! Please comment on if you liked it or not. **

**Chapter 11**

**Rose pov**

It was Thursday bright and early in the human world that it was still dark outside. We were all getting ready for what was going to happen today. The guardians were equipping themselves with a wide assembly of weapons. Stakes of all different sizes and shapes, but all of them were charmed so it didn't matter what they looked like they would kill Strigoi anyway. Nobody was talking except for muttering to themselves to make sure they had what they needed. We were all dresses in the standard black. In the past couple days we had been training so that we would get used to the variety of combat that we knew. We even trained Liss and Adrian on how to handle their selves enough so we wouldn't have to worry as much about them. If anything they could always compel the Strigoi to do what they wanted them to do. Christian already knew how to fight from Tasha so we didn't teach him a whole lot.

I had been mentally preparing myself this whole time on what I was going to have to do to Dimitri. We redefined our strategy. I would take everyone to Galina's and when we got in any Strigoi we came across would be killed. I had talked to Chris and he told me how to get to Dimitri's room, so after we got in and if we didn't see him we would go there. Chris assured me that he would make sure that Dimitri was definitely inside so we could get to him, we would just have to find him. Once we found him Mikhail, Eddie, and the other guardians that I still don't know the names of would fight with Dimitri and try and tie him or hold him down so he couldn't move. If that didn't work Christian would put a ring of fire around him. Liss would walk into the room and I would help her get close to Dimitri. Christian would tighten the ring of fire around him so It was dangerously close to burning him and at that point Liss will stab him with the Spirit induced stake and she would put as much Spirit as she could into it. When she starts to get tired, Adrian will come in and help her by infusing Spirit into her and she would put more into Dimitri. Chris said that when Dimitri is changed he will look like he used to. It's a very fast changing process and if we don't realize it at first it won't hurt anything. When Dimitri is changed we will take him back here and let him rest.

I heard that the guardians were finally ready to leave and by them so was everybody else. We double checked to make sure we had everything and once we were sure we did we went down to the SUV's. Mikhail, Janine, Liss, another guardian and I were in the first one. Everybody else was in the second and third car. I directed them to Galina's and once we saw it we parked far enough down the road that nobody there would be able to see us. We piled out of the cars and gathered in a large group. We were split into two large groups. Group 1 consisted of me, Janine, Mikhail, Eddie, Cristian and 3 other guardians. Group 2 had Liss, Adrian, and a total of 5 other guardians. My group would head in first and take care of the Strigoi while the 2nd group will keep Liss and Adrian safe. When it's all clear we will give then a signal and we will keep going in.

"Remember to stay close together and we only take out those that we need to so we don't cause ourselves any unnecessary pain. Now let's get this done quickly and smoothly. I will see you all when this is over." My mom said as her way of encouraging us.

My group walked up to the front of the building. I remembered that the windows were really tinted and that there was a good chance nobody would see us but we still snuck to the entrance. We were able to peek in through the door and saw that there was a group of about 5 Strigoi talking to each other. My mom silently motioned that she was going to count down and we would bust in and take them out. She counted down from 3 on her fingers and Mikhail and Eddie busted open the doors. I automatically grabbed the Strigoi that was closest to me and saw that luckily it was Nathan.

"It's so great to see you again. You know I don't appreciate that Dimitri has been blaming me for taking you. I could easily just kill you now and he wouldn't even know or care." Nathan sneered at me.

"Well you won't have the pleasure of doing that because I'm finally going to kill you, you bastard." I spit in his face saying the last word and I lunged at him aiming my stake at his heart.

He was a good fighter. He blocked my attack and tried to punch me in the jaw and I ducked below it. I thrust my stake out and it raked across his stomach. He grunted in pain and I could see that he was seething. I kept moving so he wouldn't be able to try and bite me. I dodged another one of his punches by blocking it with my arm. I made a kick towards his stomach where I cut him and he keeled over in pain. I advanced on him while he was down and I kicked him in the face to knock him over. I overestimated him. He wasn't strong or a good fighter at all. I put a knee on his chest to hold him down and I quickly plunged my stake into his heart. Nathan wouldn't be able to wreak havoc on my life ever again.

I got up and saw that all the other Strigoi were dead and we were ready to move on. My mom looked over and saw who I staked. She didn't say a word, she just glanced to make sure I was ok and she then signaled the other group that they could come in. I led them up the stairs and cautiously made my way down the hallway. All the doors looked the same but I knew where _his_ door was. I counted the doors on the left of the hallway and at the 6th door I motioned to the group that this was it. We had to do this as quietly as we could so that Dimitri didn't know what was happening. I punched in the code that Chris told me to and it unlocked. I wasn't sure if it was a master code to unlock all of the doors or if it was the code that only opened this door. The door clicked open and I took a calming breath. Mikhail, Eddie and another guardian stood at the second door with me. I looked to Mikhail to make sure he was ready and he nodded. I punched in the code and I heard the defying click saying that it was now open. I stood back as the three of them burst through the door.

I hadn't even made it through the door when I heard a struggle. Hopefully the 3 of them would be able to take down Dimitri. I walked into the familiar room and saw Dimitri on the floor struggling with the 3 of them on top of him trying to bind him. As soon as I walked in and he saw me he stilled and then tried to struggle even more. Some of the other guardians in my group bounded in to try and help bind Dimitri. With 5 of them they were able to accomplish it, but only slightly. He was still struggling with them trying to break free of his bindings but at that time Christian walked in and but a ring of fire around him. We had found a rope that consisted of a type of metal inside of it so it wouldn't burn away when Christian came in.

Janine motioned in Liss and Adrian and I saw Dimitri's eyes widen with the thirst of wanting to have their Moroi blood running down his throat. His red eyes seemed to darken even more and he would have struggled if it weren't for Christian. He tightened the ring around him and Liss walked up to Dimitri stake in hand. I walked up next to her as a comfort and looked Dimitri in the eyes. Those cold red eyes that only craved the taste of Moroi blood were no longer the brown ones that seemed to seep into my soul and make me melt, although they would hopefully be that way again soon.

"Dimitri we are going to help you. You don't want to be Strigoi. It's an awful life to live, killing all these people without even having to bat an eye at the thought of it. If you stay still it won't hurt as bad." I said the words out loud before I even knew I was going to speak.

He looked at me questioningly for a few seconds then Liss plunged the stake into his heart. On the outside you couldn't see much happening between the two of them but through the bond it was another story. I felt warmth pouring from every ounce of her and into him. The force of it was beautiful and dizzying. Adrian walked in and clasped hands with Liss and transferred his spirit into her. I could feel his spirit as she pushed it on through and into Dimitri. The process seemed to take minutes if not hours. But I knew it only took a matter of 5 minutes.

When Dimitri started to collapse is when Christian took away the fire and when Liss and Adrian stopped. He collapsed unconscious and I caught him just before he hit the floor. I pulled him into my lap and I smoothed down his hair in a comforting way. We stayed like that for minutes before I heard Janine mutter a curse.

"Uh guys. We got company. And it does not look good." She made sure everybody was inside the room before she closed both doors and made sure they were locked. "There are some Strigoi heading down the hallway this way. Looked like there was close to 7 of them."

I heard a few curses through the group as we realized it's never this easy. I looked at Eddie and we carried Dimitri to the bedroom and laid him down. I remember Chris saying he might be asleep for a few hours but that somebody, preferably somebody he knew, should be there when he wakes up. I knew I had to be that person, to be there when he wakes up.

We readied ourselves and unlocked the first door. Before we could get to the second one it was being busted open by the Strigoi on the other side. We retreated back into the room to have more space and just as soon as we were all out of the entry they burst through the door and came after us. They didn't attack at first. The just stood there as somebody walked through them. She walked through them and by the way she held herself she was an old Strigoi and she had a lot of power. Even I didn't have that much confidence and I have a lot.

When she spoke her voice sounded like ice. "What the hell do you think you are doing busting into MY place and killing us? I should have them snap your necks before you even know what's happening. Now explain yourselves. Now."

"We came in here to get back somebody that is dear to us. He was changed by one of the people here and we saved him from living this shitty life. Killing people to live. That's not a life that he would have ever wanted." Janine said.

"Oh so you think you're just going to take him back? And because I know who is in this room you think you can take Dimitri away from me? Do you know who I am?" She asked furiously. "I mentored Dimitri when he was still in the Academy. I'm a lot stronger then you think. I know who you are too. You're Janine Hathaway, you abandoned your daughter to take care of your charges and you have a great reputation of being ruthless when killing. And there's Mikhail Tanner, who has been chasing his love Sonya Carp for years and he hasn't found her yet, and he wants to do the same thing you did to Dimitri. He wants to save Sonya so they can be together. Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, and Adrian Ivashkov, three powerful royals all helping. Except Christian, you're just an ordinary Moroi, you're no longer royal. And who is this Dhampir here? I don't recognize you." She said the last part directly to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. How do you know who we are?" I said bitterly.

"Oh, so this is the famous Rose Hathaway who killed 3 Strigoi on her own with a dull sword. Isaiah was a dear friend of mine and you killed him. Well done. Your father is a unique man. And I am Galina." I knew she was taunting me but I wanted to know.

"How do you know my father?" I asked angrily. Does everybody know my father but me?

"That's not important. I'm bored with this now. Kill them all. And bring me Dimitri when you're done with them." She said nonchalantly and then strode out of the room. Simultaneously they all attacked and we whipped into action. A guy charged at me and I could tell that he was a dhampir before he was changed. He knew how to fight. He relied on his weight to take down his opponents and I used that against him. He charged at me and swung at the same side. I easily ducked under his arm and moved away. I kicked his feet out from under him and he collapsed to the floor. He didn't know how to use his strength against people the right way so he was easy to take out. I got on top of him and punched him a few times and then I quickly staked him. I doubt the others' fights are this easy. I looked up and I helped Eddie take out the Strigoi that was on him.

When he was taken care of the others were just finishing up their fights. I spoke aloud and said, "Does anybody else think that this was too easy?" They all nodded in agreement, thinking that we would be up against stronger and older Strigoi. "We need to get out quickly before she send in more."

Eddie and Mikhail went into the bedroom and grabbed Dimitri. He was still asleep so they both had to carry him. Chris had mentioned that there was a back entrance out of here that was hidden. We cautiously walked down the hallway always looking for more threats. When we came across none we ran to the back stairs and went down them and then out the back door. I could feel that more were coming and we seemed to run even faster than before. We made it back to the cars and piled in. Eddie sat Dimitri in the car next to me and when we were situated, we sped off back into the city.

We got back to the hotel and once again we had to carry Dimitri as he still wasn't awake. We laid him down on the bed and all the guardians left to go report what just happened. I had a feeling in my gut that this thing that happened with Galina was part of her plan and there was more to come. I knew we would be seeing her again.

"Hey Rose. Christian and I are going to bed. It's been a really long day. Guardian Tanner said that they booked another room so that there would be more privacy for any of us. Our room is just down the hall. Guardian Tanner said that he would guard outside of our door in case something were to happen. And Rose. He's going to be okay." She smiled meekly at me and then they walked out of the room holding hands. Christian seemed to be supporting half of Liss' weight as she walked.

I could hear talking from across the hall and I knew they called in what happened. But at the moment I didn't really care about what anybody thought. I just wanted to make sure Dimitri was ok. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I felt something move beside me and I bolted upright in bed. Dimitri was next to me and it looked like he was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room and looked around. When he spotted me next to him he just started at me. A look of utter confusion swept across his face.

"How do you feel Dimitri?" I asked wondering if he was in pain.

"I feel fine. But. Who are you? And Where am i?"

**BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE AN AMNESIA STORY. Dimitri is just waking up and everything is kinda foggy for him. The "amnesia" will only be that 1 sentence. So don't flip out on me like somebody already has. That's all! I wanted something else to happen but I decided that I'm going to save it for the next chapter. It took me a while to write this because I just didn't have a whole lot of motivation. But today's s a snow day so I figured why not just go ahead and finish it? So here it finally is. I hope you enjoyed it. I would really like it if you told me your thoughts on this. Until next time **


	13. Chapter 12

**Soooo I know it's been a couple weeks sense I updated and I feel bad. But mean comments kinda dissuaded me from writing. If you don't like my story then don't read it. That's all I have to say. This is gonna be kinda short because I want to break it up so it works just right. So now here's the next chapter! And the convo with Adrian Janine and Abe will come in here soon Enjoy. **

**Chapter 12**

**Dimitri Pov ( so you know why he said what he did last chapter)**

I was floating in absolute darkness. I could hear that something was going on around me but I couldn't distinguish anything. I tried to struggle out of it but I knew I was exhausted but I couldn't remember why. What happened? Then I got flashes. Rose. She came back to change me. I thought for sure that she was long gone and I would have to go and hunt her down and find her. But she came back to me and I should have taken her back. She came in with a bunch of guardians and I couldn't even react fast enough to stop them. The princess did something to me. What did she do? Is that why I'm so tired? Is it because of what she did? She stabbed me and I was still alive. Am I in hell? I always knew that I would come here after the things I did to Rose.

After what seemed like years I was finally able to feel my body on something. Thank god. I thought I was going to float around forever. I tested to make sure I could move by flexing my fingers. At least I wasn't dead, that's good. I tried to open my eyes but was greeted by blinding light. I blinked my eyes a few times to try and focus on something anything. I was finally able to focus on somebody next to me. I blinked a few more times and she looked familiar but all I felt when I looked at her was a lot of guilt. Who was she? I know her.

"How do you feel Dimitri?" The angel asked me.

"I feel fine. But, who are you? And where am I?" I asked the angel.

"You don't remember me? It's Rose, Dimitri. Roza." She said looking worried. Why was she worried? She would get wrinkles on her beautiful face.

At the mention of Roza memories came flying back to me. I was changed and bitten at the Academy during an attack. I saved Rose and then we came here. Galina helped me get used to being a Strigoi. I remembered seeing Roza and I took her with me back to Galina's. Oh god the things I did to her. She must hate me.

"Roza is that really you? Oh god you must hate me." I said frustratingly. I covered my face with my arm in shame and disgust.

"No I don't hate you. I love you Dimitri. You weren't yourself when you did that stuff. I know that. I saved you so you wouldn't have to hurt anybody anymore. You're a dhampir again Dimitri. We can be together again." She said removing my arm.

"How can you say all of that? I could have killed you." I looked into her deep brown eyes and I saw myself spending all of my life by her side. I knew with her I could easily forgive myself for what I did.

"But you didn't because somewhere you knew that you couldn't kill me, or really hurt me." She reasoned.

I just sighed in resignation because I knew that I wouldn't win this argument. "Ok. I'll forgive myself, it just might take a little bit to get over what I did."

"Dimitri can I ask you something?" Roza asked timidly.

"Of course you can." I said assuredly.

"Do you still love me, after everything you did?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Of course I do. I wanted you more when I was a Strigoi then I have ever wanted you. Even more then how much I wanted you in the cabin." I rubbed her hair soothingly. "I wanted you to be like me so we wouldn't have to worry about growing old and dying. We would be together forever. But what I didn't realize then, was how wrong it is to live forever and have to live off of killing people."

She sighed with resignation and said, "I'm just happy you're here now with me and that you're ok." She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. I'm so lucky to have her. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't save me. I would never be able to forgive myself. I know she will help me through every challenge that I come across. I murmured sweet nothings in her ear until I saw her fall asleep. A smile graced my lips as I too succumbed again to blackness.

**Rose pov**

I woke up from the most amazing dream ever. Dimitri and I were in the cabin again and things were starting to get heavy when out of the blue he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. How I wish that would happen. I don't know how long I was asleep, but by the looks of the light coming in through the window maybe a few hours. Dimitri's arm was slung around my waist and he was breathing heavily, almost panting. His hand on my hip started clenching and his breaths grew even heavier. His body started to shake and I realized he was having a nightmare. I untangled myself from him and started to shake him. "Dimitri wake up. Dimitri. Come on it's just a dream. Please wake up."

He finally jolted awake and looked around frantically searching for me. His eyes finally landed on me and I could see the fear and pain in them. I wrapped my arms around him and rested him head against my chest. His body was shaking and he kept muttering something unintelligible under his breath. "You're okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here. You're safe."

"But it wasn't a dream. It was the memories of all the people that I've killed. I regret everything that I did to them. None of them deserved to be killed." He cried hugging himself closer to me.

My heart wrenched with sympathy and remorse for what he's having to go through. "I don't know how I can help you. But I'll try as much as I can. I'll always be here for you Dimitri." I cooed soothingly. Hopefully he would calm down some once he realized I was here for him. He pulled away and looked adoringly into my eyes. I could see the love and hope shining proudly through his eyes. I could tell he was thinking about doing something, but before he could there was a timid knock on the door. I could feel that it was Lissa and she wanted to know if it would be okay to come in and talk. "Come in."

She bounded in the door with Christian in tow smiling gently at our position. Dimitri straightened up out of my arms and wrapped his around me pulling me against his chest.

"So I have patiently waited so you guys could have your moment and all the lovey dovey stuff, but I need to ask. How are you Dimitri? Do you feel weird or off?" Liss asked trying to sense his aura. She still wasn't the best but she could read strong emotions.

"I feel fine so far. Nothing feels different. Why? Should I be feeling different?" He questioned worriedly.

"We just have sources that say you may feel different and have different abilities after being turned back to how you were before you were a Strigoi." Lissa said cryptically. I looked at her quizzically. Why didn't she just tell him the truth straight out?

"What Liss is trying to say is, do you remember Chris?" I asked him turning my head to look into his beautiful eyes. All I could see was wonder and confusion.

"What about him? He was a Strigoi wasn't he?" He questioned back.

"Uh no. He isn't. He was and he was turned back to a dhampir. After he was turned back he realized he could alter his appearance to look like a Strigoi again. He was doing that the whole time with you so he could get me out and I could save you. He thinks you should be able to do the same thing too." I said upfront not wanting to baby him.

"So wait. I can change my appearance to look like a Strigoi. Why would I want to do that? I hated being like that and I never want to be like that again."

Christian finally spoke up and said, "You could always be the inside man on raids and help us figure out where large groups of Strigoi are so that we can get in there and take them all out and they would never know what hit them."

"So from a battle tactic I would be the inside man to do all of the dirty work. What else would I do with that though?" Dimitri was starting to get frustrated that nobody could really tell him what else he could do with his newfound "powers".

"It's like how I can sense Strigoi around me and how I can see ghosts. I didn't know what I would do with those powers or even that I had them until recently. I still don't know what all I can do with them and if I can make them stronger in any way." I said hopefully comforting him and making him feel more at ease with himself. He seemed to visibly relax but I could still see the pondering and questioning look in his eyes saying he wanted to know more but would settle with what he knew for now.

I rested my hand on his arm hoping to comfort him more and he relaxed even more. I heard Liss gasp behind me. I turned around in alarm and looked to see that she was gaping at me. "What? What's wrong Liss?"

"Uh Rose. I think we need to get Adrian in here. He might have more information of this then I do."

"More information on what? What's going on Liss?" I asked becoming more and more frustrated.

"Rose. I think you just used Spirit." She said looking at all of us in wonder.

"What do you mean I just used spirit? I'm a dhampir. I can't use spirit. Only you can." She must be seeing things. There's no way I just used spirit. It had to be from her. "I had to have used it from you Liss. You know that."

She was shaking her head before I even finished talking. "When you take the spirit darkness from me your aura darkens and becomes black. When I use spirit, Adrian has said that my aura becomes golden in light. That's what yours just did when you touched Dimitri. He was worrying about what we just told him and when you touched his arm your aura lit up with a golden shine to it and Dimitri visibly calmed down and I could see in his aura that he stopped worrying. Rose. You just used Spirit, and you weren't using it from me."

**That's where I'm going to end this so 1 you get an update, and 2 because I have the next chapter planned out so it's suspenseful and exciting. I hope you guys are getting excited that things are unraveling. And it's not even getting started yet **


End file.
